


Exile

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Series: Shadow and Soul [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal, Angels, Bonding, Born Again, Demons, M/M, Memory Loss, New Lives, Past Lives, Reborn - Freeform, Sex, Time Jump, mythosofblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: When he died, he was reborn with the aid of witches, into another life, to another family, all so seemingly innocent, until the day he met Doctor Hannibal Lecter again, which sent his life spiraling back into the darkness Will Graham was originally born into.





	1. Chapter 1

Guillaume was born to the Graham’s in New Orleans. They named him William. He wasn’t a fussy baby, he hardly cried unless his parents were fighting, which immediately got them to stop. When Will was two, his mother left, and his father took care of him the best he could, but many nights were spent drunk, and by the time Will was eight, he took care of himself and his father most nights. He cooked and cleaned, he did laundry when he wasn’t in school. He got into trouble a lot, and by the age of ten, after a lot of moving around and living on a boat, Will started to settle into himself.

People were hard to be around, he felt too much, empathized really. He kept to himself, and though in his teen years he tried to date, no one ever _understood_ him, so he didn’t bother. 

High school came and went, and Will moved, leaving his father to fend for himself. Will attended college and then moved back to New Orleans in pursuit of job at the local police station. He was twenty-one, bright, intelligent, and looking to fill a void he felt rip him apart from the inside out. He suppressed a lot of urges, hoping the job as a cop would help him be law abiding and not law breaking-- or a murderer.

Given the lowest title position, Will took it without remorse for all the debt he had to pay off, none of it mattered if it meant peace of mind. Only, the job was rarely exciting, and his mind wandered, hoping for a murder scene-- something interesting.

On patrol one evening, Will heard something coming from the park, and when he got there what he saw was horrifically beautiful. It was a man hung up between the trees, his flesh split open to form angels wings. Inside his chest cavity were several types of flowers, each representing a different organ but the most prominent was the heart, which was done in roses. The scene was neat, clean, all things considered and not a single bit of blood or gut was left behind. 

Will of course called it in, and by the time back up got there, he was sent home. He’d taken pictures of course, with his phone, and then left. He made his way to a bar and sat down at the bar ordering a few fingers of whiskey.

In a dark corner sat an elegant man, sipping wine, though it was hardly to his liking. Still, he'd come there for another purpose--curiosity perhaps or overall loneliness. Seeing the officer walk in, he caught his eye and he felt a tug. It was peculiar but as he so often said, there was nothing wrong with the unusual or the weird. So he got up, smoothing out his suit and walked confidently up to the bar, ordering another Cabernet before canting his head towards him. “Excuse me, is this seat taken?” 

Will leaned against the counter on one elbow, drink to his lips, shaking his head. “Not at all.” He looked over at the man, glasses on, a barrier from the world around him, and yet there was familiar tug, like a rope wrapped around his heart, squeezing gently. “Do I know you?”

“I'm afraid not, though there is something familiar lingering between us,” the man smiled, his lips twitching faintly as his eyes gleamed with warmth. He set his newly refilled drink down and held out his hand once he'd take a seat beside him. “I'm Doctor Hannibal Lecter.”

“Unless you’ve ever been booked in the NOLA jail,” Will said with a sarcastic smile, and shook Hannibal’s hand. Their hands met, palms together, and Will felt like something shocked him right to his heart, stilling as he was momentarily numb. “Uhm… sorry. Will Graham.”

Hannibal was equally jolted, his characteristically unreadable face conveying exactly that. They both were feeling _something,_ he surmised, as he quickly recovered. He shook a second longer than needed before letting go and wetting his lips with a grin. “A pleasure, Will. May I buy your next whiskey? I assure you I've never been incarcerated.”

“You don’t seem the type to have been,” Will said, but nodded his head, downing the rest of his drink. He had tomorrow off anyway, it wasn’t as though they were bringing him in on the case he stumbled upon. “Sure.”

Gesturing to the bar keep, the doctor ordered another for Will and once it was in place, he sipped his wine. “Tell me, Will, what is an officer of New Orleans finest doing drinking alone on such a splendid evening?” 

“Told to go home. Stumbled on a scene and they’re worried about me,” Will said with some disgust at the very idea. He took another sip. “Overactive imagination, they assume I can’t handle it.”

“They underestimate your power then,” Hannibal offered, taking another pull from his wine glass. While he didn't _know_ Will, something whispered to him--like a dream--that he was quite the remarkable boy. “Forgive me, I too have problems shutting certain aspects of my analytical mind off.”

“I’m young, that’s all they see,” Will said quietly, taking a longer sip of his drink, letting it burn down his throat and warm through his veins. He licked a stray bead of liquid from his lip. “It’s fine. I’ve seen enough doctors to grow use to the prodding.”

An impulse to make a rather uncouth joke sprang into Hannibal's mind then and he wondered where it came from. Naturally, he didn't act on it and simply nodded, watching Will’s lips and tongue. “You may be young in years but I can imagine you are quite wise beyond that,” he offered with a charming smile. “And you needn't worry, as of yet, I have no intentions of prodding you too quickly.”

A flush deeper than the one the alcohol gave him spread over his light skin. Will chuckled, taking another sip to hide his smile. “Slow and steady wins the race, Doctor Lecter?”

“So they say,” Hannibal grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he finished his wine and admired the rosy glow over Will’s stunning features. “Perhaps an invitation to dinner wouldn't seem too hasty? It is the least I can do for one of our own protectors.”

“Dinner?” Will was surprised, a drink was one thing, it usually lead to a one night stand, but dinner, at least to Will, was more personal.

“Yes,” Hannibal said, no shame or embarrassment in his tone. He usually wouldn't invite a stranger over to his home but he found Will very interesting. “I love to cook but admittedly have no one to do so for, as of late.”

“I have to work the late shift the next two evenings,” Will said, all but gulping down his drink, nervously. He’d never held a real conversation for this long, not without having to for his job.

“I am free tonight,” Hannibal suggested, noting the shift in Will’s demeanor. He twirled his empty wine glass, at the stem, between his forefinger and thumb. “Of course you are not obligated to accept my invitation, Will. We can merely enjoy this drink tonight and nothing more, if that is what you would prefer.”

“No,” Will said quickly, aware that their immediate connection was the most real thing he’d ever felt in his entire life. He’d be stupid not to at least have dinner. “I’d love to. Sorry, not used to… people.”

“Excellent,” Hannibal smiled, and put down the money for their drinks plus a tip. He tugged at his sleeve to straighten it and licked his lips. “Nothing to be sorry for. I realize it was rather impulsive of me to ask but I would enjoy the company.”

Will grabbed his coat and nodded, slipping down off the stool. “Thanks,” he said, nodding at the money. “You live far?”

“You're welcome,” Hannibal answered, standing and plucking his keys from his coat pocket. “About two miles from here. Did you come by car?”

“I walked, actually. I live not far either,” Will explained, with a little smile.

“The Bentley is just outside, I will bring you back home afterwards, if you'll allow me the honor?” Hannibal asked, a flirtatious lilt to his tone as he lead them out of the bar. 

There was no push for Will to stay, which set him at ease immediately, relaxing. “Yeah. Yes, that would be great.” Will followed Hannibal out to the car, and marveled at it for a moment, and then touched it with one hand, as if it were something he was used to seeing before.

Hannibal _wanted_ him to say and they weren't even back to his home yet, but he wouldn't force it. He walked over and opened the door for Will, out of courtesy and then got in. It did seem all too familiar, comfortable, as though they'd done this before. The doctor brushed it off and started the car, buckling up. “Good.”

A liquid hot desire pooled in Will’s core as he sat there in the expensive car, hands on his own thighs, trying to place exactly what it was he was feeling. It was almost deja vu. “It’s a nice car…”

“Why thank you, de--Will,” Hannibal said, catching himself before he, for some reason unbeknownst to him, almost said ‘dear boy’. The doctor smiled and backed up, turning the wheel with a gloved hand to get onto the road. 

Will’s fuzzy mind started to drift to the desires pooling in his belly, making it hard not to think about the blood rushing to his cock. He bit his lip to focus on the pain there instead, but it only made that much harder. “So… uhm, what’s for dinner?” Will shifted, more toward the door, traping his cock between his thighs to keep it down.

Hannibal felt the burn of arousal in his groin as well and it surged through his veins, the beast within rattling its cage to get to Will. He stopped at the red light and quirked a curious brow towards the younger man, wondering if he too, was feeling the same. “Kidney pie,” he answered, his own cock stirring in his trousers. “I do hope you're not opposed to meat?”

“No,” Will answered right away, scenting the air around them as it filled with their musk and arousal. Will chanced a glance over at the handsome doctor, the pull toward him growing stronger, like someone was gripping his heart closer. “No aversion to meat… of _any_ kind.”

The way Will said ‘any’, piqued Hannibal's curiosity even further. It was more of a confirmation really, though to what he couldn't be certain. He looked at the officer’s eyes, waiting for the light to turn and felt a deep growl of lust building inside him; never before had he been so drawn to another. “Good. I never feel guilty about eating anything.”

Squirming in his seat a bit, Will nodded his understanding, his mind unable to concentrate now and was aflame with new, wanton need. “Not one thing?” he flirted, cheeks flushed.

“No,” Hannibal grinned and then winked, his balls aching and the tip of his dick leaking copiously. Finally the light was green and rounded the corner, starting to sweat as he pulled into the driveway of his large home at last. He killed the engine and parked, taking off his seatbelt. When he spoke, his tone was rough and deep, almost ragged with want. “Here we are.”

Will undid his seatbelt, too, and slipped out, still in his uniform, it was harder to hide his erection standing up, pushing down on the length to tame before walking with Hannibal to the front door. He eyed the doctor, all the buttons and fancy tie, wanting to undo every last one of them, imagining that Hannibal was hairy chested and well formed, muscular, and passionate. “It looks like a lovely home.”

Hannibal locked up the car and then opened the door, eyeing Will in equal measure. He lingered on the handcuffs and his mind ran through salacious scenarios, ways in which they might utilize them. It only served to make him harder and he snarled, ever so faintly, trying to mask it as a sniff as he stood back to let his guest pass by him to go inside. “Thank you, it meets my needs I suppose. Please, come in.”

Will walked in and turned to look at Hannibal as the door was shut. He’d never felt so bold in his life, but at that moment, he had to be. He pressed Hannibal up against the door and kissed him, hard. Veiny hands snaked around Will’s waist as Hannibal kissed him back, opening his mouth to slip his tongue into his. He rolled his hips against the officer’s and growled. The doctor had almost pulled over on the side of the road before but didn't want to give the stranger he felt so close to, a reason to disappear. 

Deft fingers worked Hannibal’s tie undone and then the first three buttons of his shirt as Will groaned in relief as their tongues slipped together and their bodies arched into each other. Will could not deny his feelings, his needs, wants, and lust. He felt an undeniable amount of pull to the doctor, something he’d never felt before. Not in this life.

It felt entirely normal, natural, to be doing this so soon and Hannibal wasn't about to stop if he didn't have to. His eyes burned with desire, taking on a crimson almost glow as he in turn began to undo Will’s uniform buttons. The elegant man bit kisses down his neck, to his carotid artery, where the flesh was unmarred and scraped his sharp teeth there. “You are exquisite,” he rumbled, flipping them around so that Will was against the door. “I could feast on you endlessly.”

Will’s head fell back against the door as he undid the rest of Hannibal’s shirt, gazing at him for a moment when he could, and then brought him back to kiss him once more, biting at his lips. He didn’t do these things, he never did, but Hannibal was drawing him in, like a magnet. “Please do-”

With further consent given, Hannibal undid and took off Will’s shirt, all but gasping at the smooth skin covering the defined plane of muscles. He took his off as well, jacket, and everything, letting it all fall to the floor. Both bare chested, the Doctor returned to younger of the two’s neck, sucking a bruise there before licking to his nipple which he took between his lips and worried with his teeth. “Mm…”

Will’s hand went into Hannibal’s impeccable hair, messing it up as he carded his fingers through it, gripping tightly. “Harder, bite me…”

Hannibal moved over to Will’s heart, instinctively, and bit there, sinking his teeth deep into the tissue. Skin popped and blood flowed into his mouth and he felt himself growing increasingly feral--mad with lust and feeling. Will moaned, rolling his hips forward for friction, kicking off his boots at the door there, and then pushed on Hannibal to move them. “A bed, or couch…. Anything.” The pain didn’t bother him, if anything it made him want.

“Yes,” Hannibal hissed, licking his bloodied lips. He pulled off his pants after his shoes and lead them to the closest of the options. At the couch, he pushed Will down and got between his legs, kissing him again. 

“Perfect,” Will groaned, hands in Hannibal’s hair once more as they kissed, kicking off the rest of his clothes, belt with all his stuff and all. “I need you,” he admitted.

“And I, you,” Hannibal echoed back, meaning it fully as their cocks slid together, heating their bodies up. He blindly reached for the lubricant in the drawer and put it close by before slithering down Will’s body after another peck to nose around the base of his shaft. The doctor inhaled there, groaning deeply and then licked a wet stripe up to the tip. “Succulent.”

There was something familiar and primal about the whole thing, and Will only knew he needed _all_ of it. His cock jutted against Hannibal’s lips, hips unable to hold back with the needy way they rolled. “Please-”

Dark eyes cut up to sea blues as Hannibal gripped Will’s hips and swallowed him down. He traced his girth with his tongue, moving up to the tip, where he suckled and laved roughly against the sensitive nerves there. Seeing the younger man so wanton, sparked something in his mind that went straight to his heart as well as his cock. 

Will palmed down Hannibal’s head to his neck, keeping there as he rocked his hips into his mouth. It’d been awhile since he’d had anyone, and he had no time for getting himself off, so he was quickly boiling to the surface of pleasure. “Fuck me, please, Doctor Lecter.”

Hannibal popped off and grinned seductively as he took the lube and slicked up his cock as well as his fingers. He inserted a finger into Will’s waiting hole and began to work him open, adding a second once he felt some give. “I could refuse you nothing,” he groaned, scissoring his fingers and pressing the almond shaped pleasure nub deep within. “I'm going to _fuck_ you hard, make you feel me for days…”

“Yes,” Will panted hard, hips rolling down on Hannibal’s fingers, desperate for anything. He’d never had a connection so wild as this one after nothing but idle conversation. “Make me feel it, make me want to come _back_ …”

At that, Hannibal removed his fingers and gripped his cock, pressing in a bit faster and rougher than he would have anyone else. He was determined to make sure Will _did_ come back. “You will,” he growled and gripped silky curls, tugging him close for a biting kiss as his hips began to buck. “You will because you are mine now...you can feel it, just as I can…”

Usually, Will would get out at the first sign of any of those words coming up, that he belonged to no one, but he only mewled an agreement as he was impaled, gasping breaths anew with each pass. “Yes… fuck, yes, yours. Tethered and tied.”

Hannibal's muscles bulged, sweat starting to cover his flesh as he thrusted in earnest. His grunted as his balls thudded against Will’s ass, the head of his cock tapping the officer’s prostate with each pass. “Ah fuck, Will,” he huffed, fringe hanging in his eyes. “Yes, bound.”

Awful words from Hannibal’s pristine mouth made Will started to tense and boil over. He gripped the older man’s shoulders tightly. “Harder, please- I’m close.”

It wasn't entirely like Hannibal to speak in such a way but he felt something loosening inside and it was because of Will. At the request, he began slamming into him, over and over again, his furry belly pressing down against the curly haired man’s cock as the doctor fucked him. “Give it to me, William, I want it all.”

Spilling, Will gasped and groaned, louder than he meant to, his body wound tight with unreleased need, weeks and months worth. “Oh fuck-”

“Will-” Hannibal panted, driving into the hot clutch of Will’s body. The tight, pulsing squeeze milked the come right from the doctor's cock and he exploded inside Will as he kissed him slowly. “Mylimasis…”

Convulsing with the motions, Will writhed under Hannibal as he was filled completely. “Hannibal…” he heard himself say, in a tone with feeling far more intimate than they had been before now.

A name was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't quite form it. Still, Hannibal felt it, their connection, the immensity of what they'd just done. It was beautiful. When he heard his name spoken like that, he stroked Will’s cheek and kissed him reverently, gazing at him as some of the come dribbled out and down his softening shaft. “Tell me then, my beauty, did I convince you to come back?”

“Yes,” Will whispered, his breath calming, his eyes on Hannibal as though he’d just found someone he’d lost many years ago. Maybe another lifetime. “Again and again…”

“Good,” Hannibal whispered back, hooking his arms under Will’s head as he breathed him in. He felt whole again for the first time in a long time, as if one of the teacups he occasionally shattered on the floor had come back together. “I want you to come to me anytime you wish, Will. I feel a staggering pull.”

“How could I resist?” Will whispered, feeling a complete acceptance, whole and made anew.

“Neither one of us can,” Hannibal murmured and sucked Will’s lip into his mouth. “Fortunately, we do not have to resist.”

“No?” Will smiled a little at that, kissing Hannibal as he wrapped all his limbs around him.

“No,” Hannibal promised, as though it was a relief he'd been craving and seeking for quite some time now. He pulled out and rolled over onto his side, facing Will on the accommodating couch with both arms hooked soundly around him. 

It felt as though the longing ache inside Will, looking at every turn for that one person, had finally been squelched. He pressed his palm against Hannibal’s chest, over his heart, feeling it. “I don’t want you to think I just… do things like this.”

“I don't think that, Will,” Hannibal assured with a smile, tracing Will’s scruffy jaw line with his fingertip. His heart felt full, as if something or someone resided there and while it was perplexing, it felt radiant. “And you needn't worry, this is quite new for me as well.”

The angelic looking brunet smiled with a little relief. There was peace there, as if he was known by Hannibal and nothing would change that. “Then we’re both in new territory.”

“New and yet astoundingly familiar,” Hannibal grinned, sharp fangs peeking below his prominent upper lip. He continued carding through Will’s hair as though it were something he'd always done and sighed, contentedly. “However, yes, we are on the page, as it were.”

There was something about Hannibal, a darkness that drew Will in, like a fish to a lure. He’d always been drawn to the macabre and beautifully dark, and there was a thing about Hannibal that was just that. “Yes…” he kissed Hannibal again, slower this time, hitching a leg over his hip.

Hannibal slid his large palm down Will’s back, to his ass, which he gripped and used as leverage to pull them closer together. He kissed him a bit sloppily, tasting each decadent corner of Will’s mouth with a deep hum. “You taste better than anything I've ever put my mouth on, William…”

“I imagine you’ve had quite a bit in your mouth too,” Will whispered with a throaty moan, biting Hannibal’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“Perhaps, but not in the conventional sense,” Hannibal rasped, snarling lustfully at the feel of Will’s teeth on him, which sent a memory he couldn't place or define into his mind’s eye. He bit back, his upper lip to slot them together and hold them in place. “But nothing that could ever compare to you.”

“Such sweet words, I wonder if you’re flattering me to keep me,” Will groaned, rolling his body over Hannibal’s to straddle him, gazing down at him as he pinned him there.

“I can, on occasions, be sweet,” Hannibal grunted and then bucked his hips as much as he could but not with the intention of knocking Will off. “Just as I can be quite naughty. I presume _you_ like a bit of both, hm?”

“You presume right,” Will grinned, all solid facades of his walls were crumbling all too easily for the doctor.

“Then I would surmise that it was written in the stars for us to cross paths this evening,” Hannibal crooned, licking his lips as amber eyes dazzled with mirth, desire, and deep feeling. 

“Perhaps is was,” Will murmured, leaning to kiss Hannibal once more.

“Yes,” Hannibal whispered, his hands gliding up and down Will’s muscular back, pressing into the muscles as he fully appreciated just what a stunning work of art he was. “I suppose at some point I should start supper, even if I am rather enjoying this and find myself not wanting to move.”

“I’ll go use your bathroom to clean up,” Will insisted, and then rolled off Hannibal slowly, stretching his arms and back as he took off down the hall in search.

Hannibal nodded, watching the flex of Will’s muscles as his ass twitched. He licked his lips and got up himself heading to the other bathroom once he'd gathered their clothing and sat it on the back of the couch.

A few moments later, Hannibal had his pants on and had cleaned up. He poured them each a glass of red wine and had it sitting in the counter as he started dinner. 

Will put his trousers back on, still shirtless, and walked into the kitchen. “So, what _is_ for dinner?”

Hannibal had everything chopped and the meat out ready to put into the pie. He turned to Will, just an apron over his bare torso, and grinned. “An exotic meat for the kidney pie,” he smiled, still uncertain just how broad the officer's palate was. “Do you like trying new things, Will?”

“I’m not adverse to it,” Will said, aware of what Hannibal said they were having, but was sure it was _more_ than that, somehow.

“Good,” Hannibal grinned, forming the dough to make the pies once the other ingredients had been put in. He put them into the oven, washed his hands, and took up his wine, gesturing to the glass he'd poured Will. “If you guess the meat correctly, I'll answer honestly with a yes or no.” 

Will eyed Hannibal curiously, and took up the glass, sipping the wine. “Okay…”

The doctor took a purposeful sip of his wine, after inhaling and let it coat his tongue. He set it down and neared Will, leaning against the bar. “Tell me more about you, William. I wish to know you inside and out.”

“I feel like you already know me,” Will admitted, a meek smile plastered across his face. “My existence is… unexciting.”

“And likewise I feel as though you know me and have for some time,” Hannibal chuckled, his lips spreading to a charming grin. The truth was there was pieces of his own life that he couldn't recall, walls torn down in his memory palace. He could feel them rebuilding though, stone by stone in Will’s presence. “However, that said, I am positive that the word unexciting and you, do not correlate, Mylimasis.”

Will smiled a bit at that, looking down at the wine in hand. “I was born, my mother left when I was two, and my father drank himself into a stupor every night to forget why she left us. I graduated, I went to college, and here I am.”

“Well, I'm quite pleased you are,” Hannibal hummed, taking another pull of his wine and then licking his lips. “It's unfortunate to hear of your home life. Tell me, what is it that made you decide to get a career in law enforcement.”

“A need to protect, I guess. To help people.” Will huffed a little, head canted but his eyes never focused on much of anything. “I… hoped to get the rage out of my system. Hoped it would quench my thirst.”

“But it didn't work?” Hannibal asked, sitting his drink down after another sip. He saw a darkness in Will as well as a light, which was peculiar but intriguing. 

“There’s a lot of anger deep inside of me, and I don’t know why,” was all Will replied with, sighing as he sipped his wine, taking a longer pull.

“I admit that I, too, have the same,” Hannibal offered, checking on the food before turning back to Will. “It is important to unleash occasionally and allow yourself the experience.”

“I don’t know that I can do that,” Will said, honestly.

“Never underestimate yourself, Will,” Hannibal said and finished his wine. “I merely wish for you to know your limits and to explore yourself-- your instincts.”

“My limits start when the blood lust does. I can’t allow myself to linger in those minds, to let myself fall deep into those thoughts. Not in my work, not if I want to keep my morality straight,” Will explained, controlled, and practiced.

“That sounds as though you have the speech scribbled in a notebook someplace, perhaps near your bed,” Hannibal said, though not unkindly. He took ahold of the wine bottle and tipped it towards Will in offering. “But I wouldn't force you, of course, I simply see a vast well of potential swirling inside you.”

“What kind of doctor are you exactly?” Will asked, putting his glass out for more of the wine.

“A surgeon and a psychiatrist,” Hannibal explained, refilling Will’s wine glass and then his own. “I specialize in forensics and profiling of sorts.”

“Ah, analyzing me then,” Will said, sipping the refilled wine, eyes cast down. He thought maybe, now, that he felt a connection because the doctor was good at reading people. Will had far too open, far too quickly. “You shouldn’t. You wouldn’t like it.”

“Getting to know you, Will, I do not see you as my patient nor an experiment,” Hannibal assured, reaching over to cup Will’s face. He truly did not wish to run him off but a bit of probing was needed to find out the source of their connection. “I do find studying and analyzing fascinating but I do not have the level of pure empathy that you do. You need someone to guide you in and out of those dark places.”

“How… How did you know that?” Will asked, blinking his eyes once as he looked at Hannibal, his hand tight around the glass of wine. He didn’t move, he didn’t even flinch. “About the empathy.”

Hannibal wasn't sure how to explain that he knew, not exactly but being of quick wit, he removed his hand from Will’s face. “Given what you told me at the bar, and your line of work, I put two and two together, Will.”

The boy leveled his gaze on Hannibal, his defiant jaw set. “Sure.” He was inebriated, so leaving now was not wise, and Will knew he’d have to wait out this evening as something nagged inside of him.

The demon inside of Hannibal snarled, but he kept it down, wanting nothing more than to take the boy over his knee for a few sound, pleasurable smacks on his ass. Instead, he pulled him close and kissed him, wanting to remind him of their immense draw. “Naughty, wicked boy…”

The urge to rip his teeth into Hannibal’s neck and _taste_ him overwhelmed the boy to the point he was panting, hard, against Hannibal’s mouth, sure that all of this was just too much to drink. A fire grew in his belly, however, pupils blown dark against the vast sea blue of his irises. “How do you do this to me…” he whispered.

“I do not know but take comfort in the knowledge that you have precisely the same effect on me,” Hannibal whispered back as he nipped at his lips and the scented his neck. It was primal and animalistic; he wanted to devour Will over and over--really it felt as though they had done so together, many times before.

“You’re composed, I’m a mess,” Will admitted, head lolling off to one side, taking Hannibal’s head in one hand to keep it there, every inch of his nerves set fire by just the mere touch.

“Perhaps I, too, have a bit of chaos in me,” Hannibal rumbled, and raked his teeth over Will’s thudding pulse. “I can offer you both, William. The world if only you request it.”

Heart hammering away in his chest, Will turned his gaze to look at Hannibal, stunning blue eyes assessing him. “How?”

“Stay with me, we can travel, Will, go anywhere and have anything your heart desires,” Hannibal heard himself say, though he meant every syllable. “I realize it is soon, and we hardly know one another but I feel as though we are fated to be together.”

“I…” Will’s jaw worked but the words didn’t seem to know what to form in his mouth, his tongue heavy with alcohol. He had a career, he couldn’t just… leave. “Can I think about it?”

“Of course,” Hannibal answered, not nearly as affected by the wine but he was feeling loose. “We do not have to leave, should you decide your answer is yes. I simply wanted you to know that there is nothing I would deny you.”

“We just met,” Will reasoned, having had two glasses of whiskey in him already, and now the wine, his good inhibitions were a little lost to him.

“Yes, that we did. Which is why I understand the need for time to think but I cannot shake this feeling,” Hannibal said, drinking more wine. “Please take your time.”

Will nodded, reaching once more for his wine as he gazed at Hannibal. A meal would not kill either of them, and he was starved, but not for the meal they were going to eat.

Hannibal smiled, a charming thing and leaned in to kiss Will again. The demon was quite famished himself. “Please, have a seat at the table and I'll bring our supper, William.” 

Will went to sit, taking his wine with him, and then sat down, looking at the spread of expensive silverware and fine china. “You’re very well off.”

“I do well enough,” Hannibal smiled as he brought in the food. He set it down and sat at the head of the table, taking his fork and knife in hand. “I enjoy the finer things in life so I make sure that my finances can accommodate that.”

“That can be seen,” Will said, taking up his fork and cutting into the kidney pie. He forked a little into his mouth, tasting it, chewing, and swallowing. “This is very good. Pig?”

“No,” Hannibal answered with mirth in his eyes as he took a bite. He chewed, slowly, and swallowed, enjoying having Will as his company. “I'm pleased you find it to your liking, Will.”

“Beef?” Will asked, curiously now as he wasn’t too sure how many animals he was going to name off before he figured it out.

“It was from a cow, but only in the derogatory sense,” Hannibal answered, and then took another bite with satisfaction. 

Will’s mind made leaps at suggestions many others’ could not. He had just put two more bites in his mouth, chewing them as his imagination filled in the blanks. He swallowed and downed it all with his wine. He could not accuse someone without proof. When Will didn't say anything, Hannibal continued to eat, wondering if the man he felt so bound to would in fact try to turn him in. Despite just having met, it stuck a painful chord inside his heart. 

“Are you always so bold with the things you tell stranger?” Will asked, setting his fork down, and taking another sip of his wine.

“No,” Hannibal answered, thumbing over his knife as he looked at Will. “But as I've said, and as you _know_ we are not merely two strangers having a meal, Will.”

“We’ve never met before now,” Will answered, eyes on Hannibal’s as he swallowed. “I’d say that means we’re strangers.”

“You're quite right, Will. Forgive me,” Hannibal answered, flatly, and took another bite. The demon was wounded, angry and he couldn't exactly reason why but the rejection cut deep. “The meat is exotic, and the animal from which it came was a bit of a pest. No need to concern yourself with it or with our association. As I mentioned, you needn't see me after tonight should you not choose to.” 

Will was torn, hands in his lap as he watched the food as if it might come back to life. His shoulders started to ache and burn, and his vision blurred a little, warping the image of Hannibal beside him. His eyes rolled back in his head, hands flat to the surface of the table, his mind mentally retracing steps, going back in time to hours ago where the food was brought from, taken from a warm body, a fresh kill, and then made into a beautiful piece of art. 

Shaking, Will roused himself from the vision and stood quickly, going to gather the rest of his things, his clothes, putting his shirt on, getting his belt.

Hannibal had watched the whole thing, naturally, and found it quite remarkable. However, once Will left the table, he sped over, inhumanly fast and snarled, pushing him against the door as the beast started to take over. “And _where_ are _you_ going, Will?” 

Will blinked, frozen there, but not in the terror he thought he might feel as he watched the man’s eyes grow darker, and his features shift. “I can’t do this… I’ve, I’ve worked so hard for my career. You’re eating _people_.”

Seth could make Will stay, paralyze him, since he was human, and keep him, but it wasn't what the doctor wanted. He wanted him to remain of his own accord and yet he didn't let go or move. “It's only cannibalism if the person you are eating is your equal,” the demon said in his deep, serrated voice as he sniffed Will’s neck. Something so so familiar there...what was it? _Who_ was this man who had him so tangled up? “I assure you, he was _not_ my equal or yours.”

“You killed him,” Will said, defiantly, his breath a little more shallow as Hannibal turned into a creature right in front of him, with horns, no less. The boy was curious, too curious for his own good.

The demon bellowed at that, hooking a long slender finger under Will’s chin to meet sea blues with his own opaque. “I did and.. _.oh_ how he screamed,” Seth sighed, exhaling through his nose with delight. “I can still smell his blood. Such a beautiful spray of crimson.”

Will had a feeling he wouldn’t be let go so easily. “Going to kill me, too?” He wasn’t afraid of death, it was just another adventure, he was sure of it.

“I considered it,” Seth said and then kissed Will’s lips. “But the world is a better place with you in it. I cannot bear the thought of your death.”

There was no denying his attraction to the Doctor and the beast on his back. Will melted into the words, the kiss, everything. They were things he’d wanted his whole life to hear, and never got them. He was wanted, albeit by a creature and murderer. Will’s shoulders blades burned once more, like fire trying to poke right out through his skin. “What will you do with me then?”

“You wonder if I will keep you prisoner?” Seth hissed out the words, though it wasn't really a question. He ran his long tongue up Will’s throat, flicking it between his lips. “I will not do so. I have an aversion to such things when it comes to you. The choice is yours if you stay or not, my beauty.”

“Stay and do what? Be your… plaything?” Will asked, his things still in one hand, his other on the doorknob.

“If you think that is all I'm after, dear boy, you are sorely mistaken,” Seth growled, offended at the notion. “I have lived longer than you can imagine and have seen a great many things. I may enjoy games but not with you.”

“So games with others,” Will said, understandingly, though admittedly, he believed the creature in front of him, but he could not stay, he could not… he just couldn’t. He twisted the knob and wrenched the door open with incredible strength, enough to knock Seth back, and the bolted, barefoot and carrying all his things in his arms, feet slapping on the now wet pavement as he went.

The demon stepped out onto the patio and looked after Will once he'd gotten up. He cast his head to the moon and cursed it, screeching out a horrific howl that echoed after the man he was so drawn to. Seth knew he could run after him, stop him, but he didn't and slowly reverted back to his person suit. 


	2. Chapter 2

Will reported everything he knew to the chief, who sent some men to check in on Lecter, only to report back to Will that no one lived at that address. They put him on mental leave, much to Will’s dismay. Determined that he wasn’t wrong, however, he drove by the house the next day, but sure enough the entire thing was empty. Had he dreamed the whole thing? Envisioned it?

 _Get it together, Graham_ , he thought to himself, resting his head against the steering wheel. His hands went stiff against the wheel and his head lolled back on his shoulders as his eyes rolled back and another vision came to him.

***

Hannibal knew Will would turn him in, and as such, he’d fled, but for answers. It wasn't out of fear but curiosity. So Baltimore is where he settled in; an elegant townhouse near the city but not right in the thick of it. As soon as he unpacked, he went to find an old friend. 

It took a bit of a drive but before too long, he parked his much newer Bentley in the driveway at the Verger estate and got out. Walking up to the door of the mansion, he knocked three times and smoothed his suit as he waited. 

A woman answered, not Alana or Margot, but she showed him in to the sitting room, and went to find the ladies of the house. Alana emerged a few moments later with Margot on her arm, still as young as the day they left him to sleep.

“Hannibal. What brings you here?” Alana asked.

“I apologize for the visit without warning,” Hannibal said, standing up to kiss each woman's hand. Margot smiled and gestured for him to sit, so he did. 

“I have come from New Orleans. I met a peculiar man there. A William Graham. I-- _we_ \--were instantly drawn to one another, unlike anything I've felt,” he began, sighing a little, “we were intimate, and then I let him _see_ me and alas he ran. What I need is help in understanding this occurrence. What is the source of this connection and can it be undone?”

Alana pressed her red painted lips together once and looked at Margot, and then they sat down across from him. If this Will Graham was who they thought he was, it would only be time before Hannibal figured it out himself. “Most connections can be undone, but it does depend on the type of connection. A soul bond, as you might know, can only be undone if both parties are present.”

Hannibal looked between the two women, noting the way Margot seemed to have a knowing in her eyes as she looked at her wife and nodded. He dismissed it for now and cleared his throat, return his focus to Alana. “Yes but why would I have a soul bond to a stranger? It is a preposterous notion.” 

“What’s the last thing you remember before New Orleans? Where were you?” Alana asked, hands clasped over one knee.

“New York,” Hannibal answered, recalling that clearly whereas other things weren't so easy to remember. “I was going for a drive down a seedy neighborhood and decided to move to New Orleans for a change of pace.”

Alana raised a brow, wondering how twenty one years would not seem so strange to Hannibal, nor would things seemed to have changed. Admittedly, she and Alana didn’t think that through. “You were drawn there.”

To the centuries old demon, time passed quickly, it blurred and trivial things such as fads or technology hardly mattered. At Alana's statement, _he_ raised a brow then. “Drawn to find Will? For what purpose?” he asked, licking his lips in contemplation. “If it is this soul bond, then why would he wish to turn me in so quickly? Should he not feel the same stab of hunger for me, that I feel for him?” 

“I’m sure he does,” Alana admitted, standing once more, pacing the room with the clacking of her heels on the marble floors. She looked at Margot. “Twenty-one years ago, you asked for our help. Your beloved husband and soul bound mate died. Luckily, he could be reborn, as… all angels are when they fall. So, we helped you and put you to sleep until recently. Repercussions of the spell are memories forgotten. You are still you, but your boy is someone else now. He has to remember you and his old life.”

“And what of my memories? I cannot help him know who he is, if I can't recall myself. Is there not a spell you can do to help me regain them?” Hannibal asked, processing everything with calm grace. It was a lot to take in but it certainly explained everything. “And in light of this news, I do not wish the bond to be broken.” 

“We didn’t think you would,” Alana said with a sigh. “Your memories will return in time. You’ve barely just awoken.”

Hannibal nodded his understanding, and smiled at both women. “Then I owe you both my thanks and a debt, as I'm certain I likely told you two decades ago,” he said with a chuckle, though his mind was running on many tracks at that moment. “And what was his name then? My angelic husband’s?”

“Guillaume,” Alana answered with a small smile. “French for William. He’s not too far off.”

“Guillaume,” Hannibal whispered, tasting the name. It felt very familiar and sparked a flame in his heart. It wasn't a full realization of their life before but it was a one hell of a start. “Not too far off indeed. Thank you, both, once more and before I go, is there anything else I should know?”

Alana cast her gaze to her wife, both of them shrugging. “No. We can call you if something turns up for us.” They went to show Hannibal to the door. “But be patient with him.”

“Now that I'm aware, I shall be,” Hannibal nodded, realizing he hadn't been back in New Orleans. He smiled once more at the women and then left, heading back to his home to ponder.

***

Will arrived in Baltimore days later, using all his savings to get there, the most he could afford was a old house out in Virginia, however. It was furnished already, so that helped. A stray dog lived under the porch, so he kept it, named him Buster.

He applied at the FBI, despite being forced to resign, the head of the unit in Quantico actually met with him.

“You see, Will, we can’t have someone hallucinating working for us, do you understand?” Jack Crawford asked, walking with Will down a private hall.

“Yes. Of course. I’ll… I’ll do anything you want, I can do this,” Will insisted, desperately. “I sold everything to get here. This is all I have.” Convincing, though a lie, Will was good at lies, for the most part.

Jack nodded his head, seeming to consider. “You have to take some psyche evaluations, see a physiatrist. Make sure that head of yours is in the right space.”

Will was silent for a moment, considering. He hated those kinds of doctors, but he was also looking for one. “Okay.”

“Good, good,” Jack said and handed Will an address on a card. “Go there, he’ll get you started.”

***

Walking up to the upstate Baltimore house turned doctor’s office, Will stepped in and knocked on the door, his referral in hand. 

The doctor opened the door and smiled, stepping back to let Will enter, his heart thudding in his chest. “Hello, Will, right on time.”

So Doctor Lecter hadn’t been a hallucination at all. Will swallowed and shoved the paper into Hannibal’s hand. “You again.” He walked into the room and took off his jacket, folding it over one arm.

Hannibal closed the door and walked over to his desk after looking at the referral. “Yes,” he said with a small smirk of amusement, watching Will’s every move. “And I could also point out that it is quite the happenstance seeing _you_ here, after I moved all this way.”

“That’s from the FBI. I’m planning to work there,” Will said, coldly. His jaw shifted, that awful pull was present again, tugging on his heartstrings.

It took everything in Hannibal, not to crush their lips together again and pin Will against the ladder--or any surface really--but once again, he didn't and simply nodded before walking to sit down with his notebook. “Very well, and from the look of it, I need to prove you're sane enough for field work, and I--won't you have a seat, Will?”

Glad the doctor did not turn into that… thing again, Will took a seat across from Hannibal, his coat over his thighs for now. “Yes, that’s right.”

Hannibal knew Will was keeping his possessions close in case he needed to run off again but he didn't change his expression. He rose from how chair and went to get the referral, signing it and handing it over. “Congratulations, you are fit to work and are more or less sane,” he grinned, and once the paper was out of his hands, he sat back down. “Now we can continue our chats without pesky paperwork hanging over our heads.”

Will looked down at the paper. “You rubber stamped me,” he murmured with a blink, and then up at Hannibal once more. “You haven’t even done anything.”

“Yes I did,” Hannibal stated in confirmation as he crossed one lean leg over the other. “Your goal is to return to work or start your new career here, is it not? Now you may do so without Agent Crawford looming over you with his ‘oh so concerned’ prying eye and we can get to know one another.”

“I thought it was clear I didn’t want that,” Will said, defensively. He stood, shoving the paper into his pocket. “Whatever you are.”

“You misunderstand me, Will,” Hannibal said, standing and but keeping his distance. “I meant as doctor and patient. I am aware you wish to ignore our connection and have accepted such. Surely you wish to continue therapy, seeing as you've come all this way to make sure I'm real and that it was in fact a demon you saw that night.”

“I’m not ignoring-” Will let out an exasperated sigh, a noise that was almost strangled, as his shoulder got that burning sensation once again, his heart beating faster. “You do something to me and I don’t know why, I can’t figure it out. You say demon, that’s what you are, so… let go of me, please. I won’t turn you in again…”

“Do you see any chains or restraints?” Hannibal asked, arching a barely there brow as he walked over to his desk and leaned against it, watching. “I am not holding you, anymore than you are me, so as you can see, freeing yourself from me and me freeing myself from you, they’re the same, Will.”

Will pointed to his chest, over his heart. “Here, you have a hold… _here_. I want to be free, I don’t want to think about you anymore.” It had only been a week, but Hannibal was on Will’s mind and in his dreams, his visions, more often than not.

Hannibal felt the cold slap of rejection once more and he wet his lips, looking from Will’s finger that pointed, to the wall, as if he might find some relief there from the pain. There was none to be had, no solace, only twisting agony. The only thing he could think to do was to unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt to expose an old scar over his own heart, one he’d wondered about before and now knew its meaning. “Here, you also have a hold, Will, and while I do not wish to be free...I cannot force you to stay with me. Professionally or otherwise.”

On impulse the boy stepped forward, eyes on the bite, less pink and more white with age, perfectly sized to his very own mouth shape, which he opened just to see, and the imprint of teeth just the same. Will ran his tongue over his teeth slowly, and then bit his lip. “How is any of it possible. I’ve never met you before a week ago.” 

The elegant devil let out a breath he hasn't realized he was holding, a hope that the mark would spur a revelation. Hannibal buttoned his shirt back up and put his hands into his fine trouser pockets, eyes locked in on Will with rapt attention. “There are some bonds that defy time, and all logic. Do you lack faith or a belief in destiny? That is what we have,” he said, his eyes glowing with uncertainty in how he would react. “I offered you the world, a gift, but you didn't want it. I need to know if you still do not.”

“I never believed in anything at all,” Will admitted, his head starting to ache viciously, a hard thumping on his skull. He stepped closer, jacket dropped and his hands on Hannibal’s desk to support himself. “Hannibal…”

In that moment, memories started to come back albeit slowly and not totally complete but enough to cause Hannibal's eyes to dilate with understanding and love. He, instinctively, wrapped his arms around Will and pulled him against his chest. “Gui--William…”

The boy wrapped his arms around Hannibal, the feeling home in his embrace, dragging him into the that dark, black hole he’d tried so desperately to stay out of. Will had only pieces of things, not full memories, but enough that he didn’t flinch away from the doctor or the demon he knew him to be. “Was that my name? I died, didn’t I?”

“Guillaume was your name, yes,” Hannibal answered, not overdoing the affection yet, but carding through Will’s curls lightly and breathing him in. “You died to save me...yes, and for the greater good.”

“Not the first time though,” Will said, not aware of his heritage yet. “There’s a lot I don’t know or understand…” His put his hand on Hannibal’s chest, over his heart. “But I understand this.”

“Then that is more than enough for now,” Hannibal murmured, placing his hand atop his boy’s before kissing him gently. “If it is any consolation, there is still much I do not recall but I am thankful we have _this_ and each other, my beauty.”

Will’s gaze glazed over with love and lust alike, every piece of him bound to Hannibal, and he was just starting to understand the depth of it. “Kiss me again.”

“Gladly,” Hannibal smiled and leaned into to do just that. He slipped his tongue inside Will’s mouth, holding him tightly in his arms as though he might slip away. Still, he knew he wouldn't, or hoped not, especially not after the small revelation; it made him elated in a way he hadn't felt in decades. 

There wasn't much to go on for Will, but his whole life he'd had instincts he couldn't explain and this was one of them. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck, pulling him in closer as their mouth melded together. 

Hannibal was just thankful that they were both starting to slowly get their memories back to some degree, though he knew it would be far harder for Will since it was an entirely different life for him. The demon doctor tilted his head to the side and kissed his boy back up against the desk, all but devouring his mouth as if it was the only sustenance he needed. “William…”

Will hand went to the desk to hold himself there, the other around Hannibal’s shoulders, as he canted his head into the doctor’s devouring him, heart and soul. It was a hard feeling to take, to not know himself, but he’d never known himself, not the way he did when he was around Hannibal.

They were identically different and Hannibal knew it to his very marrow, it echoed in his heart and throughout. He bit down to the scruff on Will’s jaw, nosing there as angular hips rolled in a slow grind. “I find myself entirely engulfed by you,” he murmured, licking to the boy's alluring neck. “And I cannot be bothered to mind it…”

Head lolling to the side, Will grasped Hannibal’s hips, holding him against his own. “Then don’t be.”

Hannibal responded by gripping Will’s ass as he bit down on his neck a bit and made a fresh bruise. “Utterly delicious-”

Eyes closing, Will held Hannibal there, hissing at the pain as it bloomed pleasure through his body, pooling in his lower back. “There-”

With a growling hum, Hannibal bit harder and snapped skin, licking up the coppery nectar that spilled out as he rutted against Will. It was quite erotic but more than that, symbolic. Will groaned, letting the demon of a man feast on him, giving over himself completely. He reached around, palming Hannibal's cock and undoing his slacks.

Hannibal maneuvered them to the ladder behind the desk, letting Will undress him as he in turn worked to remove his shirt as he kissed him heatedly. “Tell me what you want, Mylimasis…”

“You, right here,” Will whispered against Hannibal’s mouth, pushing his vest and shirt off, tie with it, all of it to the ground. “I feel like… like there isn’t enough with you, I need more.”

“Yes,” Hannibal whispered back and tugged off Will’s shirt. He undid his pants next, then his boy's until they were both nude against the ladder. The doctor crashed their lips together again and took both of their cocks in his hand to stroke in unison. “I feel the same way, my beauty. I want to meld inside of you…”

Flushed with lust, Will leaned against the ladder, holding himself up as he wrapped his legs around Hannibal, wantonly. Nothing in the world seemed to matter but them, all Will’s worries gone and long forgotten. “We’re beginning to blur.”

“Never to be undone,” Hannibal grunted, rubbing his cock up the cleft of Will’s ass as he licked and sucked the words from his beautiful boy's mouth. For him, there truly was no one else that mattered, just the two of them.

Will kissed Hannibal with abandon, cupping his face with both hands as he fed from his mouth, hard in his palm, bare feet perched up on the ladder now. “You don’t happen to carry lube with you, do you?”

“I have a bit in my desk, do not move,” Hannibal winked and kissed Will once more before letting him go to get the lubricant. He returned a second later and popped the top, slathering to his cock. 

“Expecting company?” Will asked as he raised a brow curiously at Hannibal. He made more of it in his house before.

“You or for my own needs,” Hannibal explained with a grin and picked Will back up, pressing him against the ladder as he teased his hole with the head of his cock. “Perhaps I should work you open first before I fuck you…”

“You might want to,” Will whispered, letting any ill jealous feeling vanish from his thoughts when they were replaced with better ones of Hannibal fucking him right there on the ladder.

Hannibal slicked up his fingers and slipped it between them, moving his cock to gently press one inside, kissing Will as he slowly began to work him open. “You feel perfect, Will…”

Blissed out with pleasure, Will’s head rolled back a little, leaning against the ladder, one leg wound around Hannibal’s hips. “Mm…”

“Tell me now much you want me to fuck you, wicked boy,” Hannibal growled, inserting another carefully into Will’s ass. He leaned forward and licked up the long column of his throat, then back down to suck his Adam's apple. 

“Please, Hannibal, fuck me. I need you,” Will groaned, managing to get the words out without a hitched breath.

Hannibal kissed Will harder for that and slipped his fingers out to replace them with his cock. He pressed in and all but howled at the tight squeeze. “Ah William. I likewise, need you.” 

The boy writhed, arching against the ladder, and then down on Hannibal’s impaling cock, huffing lustful noises into the air. “Fuck, please…”

Hannibal gripped Will’s ass cheeks, spreading him open with thick fingers bruising the soft swell as he fucked up into his soul mate’s hole. With rhythmic snaps of his hips, he pounded into him, balls smacking and sweat covering his bronzed skin. “Fuck, Will, I must say, you fit me like a glove-”

Will gripped the ladder for leverage, keeping himself up right as he was fucked near senseless. Heat pooled and spread in his lower back, daring to burst so soon, but he knew they could just do this again, and again, and he’d never be fulfilled. “Perfectly.”

The debonair doctor panted in Will’s neck, hair falling into his eyes as his face contorted pleasurably. He quickened his pace, supporting the boy's body as the ladder creaked and bumped against the upper railing. “Will, you feel as good as you look,” he groaned, licking and teasing his beloved’s sensitive flesh. “Come, give into me…”

Body all but seizing up in pleasure, Will grasped Hannibal’s shoulders as he came with a loud shout, reeling over the edge as he spilled between them. “Fuck, fuck…”

Roaring, Hannibal rutted up into Will a half a dozen more times and then came as well. His cock thickened and spurted out hot ropes of seed inside the boy's throbbing hole. “Ah, goddamn, yes, William!”

“Hannibal…” Will finally purred after a moment of catching his breath, his whole body on fire, and almost _glowing._

“My beauty…” Hannibal murmured, slowing thrusts to a stop as he kissed Will passionately. His eyes went as dark as coal, shining as he gazed at his angel, holding him up in his arms. 

“So,” Will asked, limbs around Hannibal as they leaned on the ladder. “What are you?”

“A chaos demon,” Hannibal answered, waiting to see how Will would react. He stroked back the boy's curls and looked into his eyes as his own faded back to amber. 

Will’s eyes were ablaze, like bright azure diamonds, though he was unaware. “That’s… what that other part of you is then?”

“That is my truest form, my nature,” Hannibal answered, mesmerized by Will’s ethereal eyes. It was stunning, and a memory of looking into Gui’s and seeing his raven feathered wings struck him. “This is merely my person suit, if you will.” 

“It’s fitting,” Will said, touching horns on Hannibal’s head that weren’t there, but he could see them so clearly. Everything was making sense, suddenly, how he had his visions, how any of it was possible.

“Is it?” Hannibal asked softly, wanting to hear more about what was going on in the bone arena of his mind. The demon agreed of course, he understood exactly why it was fitting but alas, he needed Will to come around to that on his own. 

“You eat people, you cause chaos,” Will murmured, drunk on love and languid from the mind blowing sex.

“Yes,” Hannibal chuckled, quietly, kissing Will’s lips. He picked him up and walked them over to the chaise couch, leaning back against it to let the boy lay on top of him. The demon wanted to say that out of those things listed, he also loved...and hard--only him for all time--but he didn't. “I do those things, and much more.”

“So I’ve seen, first hand,” Will whispered, laying on Hannibal, his ample body hard but lithe, agile but strong.

Hannibal ran his large, broad palms down Will’s back, to his ass where he gently squeezed and moved him up to kiss him reverently. “You see me, just as I see you…”

Will raked his fingers down through Hannibal’s chest hair, devouring his mouth once more, unable to get enough of their coupling. “I’m sorry I ran before. I was confused… scared.”

“It is quite alright, darling boy,” Hannibal began, purring out the words in his honeyed voice. He suckled Will’s lower lip then the upper and released it. “I should not have shown myself so hastily but it was a bit out of my control, admittedly...I would never harm you.”

“I wasn’t afraid of harm. I was afraid of… wanting it,” Will admitted quietly, gazing at Hannibal openly now.

“You berated yourself for the delight,” Hannibal murmured, with understanding, peering right back into those heavenly sea blues. “But you've let go of that guilt, accepted our bond?”

“How can I not now that we’re here?” Will asked, quietly, a grin spreading across his cherubic features.

“You present an excellent point,” Hannibal grinned back, sharp teeth exposed as he caressed Will’s stunning face with the backs of his knuckles. 

A beat and then Will sighed. “So, what do we do now?”

“I do not wish to pressure you, Will but simply know that my offer still stands,” Hannibal said, tracing the curve of Will’s ear. “The one I made back in Louisiana.”

“I just adopted a dog,” Will blurted out, brows furrowed. “I couldn’t leave him.”

Hannibal chuckled at that and how adorably perfect it was coming from his angel. Of course, he knew what Will was capable of, given who's soul he possessed but he couldn't help but find it endearing. “I do not condone cruelty to animals, which is perhaps surprising,” he said and then kissed the boy. “But I am not opposed to having a dog, if it made you happy.”

“I’ve always wanted one… well, in this life,” Will explained, happily nude, laying over Hannibal, like another pillow.

“Then you should keep him,” Hannibal answered with a smile, embracing Will as though he might disappear. He kissed his cheeks, nose, and then his lips. “So to answer your question, where we go from here, is entirely up to you.”

“Do you believe the FBI would actually let me join?” Will asked, looking for complete honesty.

“If Jack has sent you to me, then I would have to say, yes,” Hannibal answered, truthfully, caressing Will’s jaw. “He does not strike me as the sort of man who does things without intentions and a sound plan. Nor would he wish to waste time and resources.”

Will lowered his gaze, thoughtfully. “Do you think I should? Join the FBI?”

“There are other ways in which I would prefer you use your talents, Mylimasis,” Hannibal said, a dark glint in his eyes. “However, I would never request you not do something that makes you happy.”

“What did… Gui do?” Will asked, wondering how it seemed natural to talk about another life so easily.

“I, from what I can recall, was his keeper, his husband. He... _you,_ were a warrior, a soldier and someone who was fearless,” Hannibal answered, a tinge of sadness in his tone but it went away when he looked into Will's eyes. 

Keeper. Fearless. Will felt like he wasn’t quite living up to his potential here. He rested his head in the crook of Hannibal’s neck, caressing his fingers down his chest. “I hope to be that again soon.” Hannibal’s tone made his chest ache in ways he never knew possible.

“I desire you exactly as you are,” Hannibal promised, and rubbed Will’s back, up to the nest of impossibly soft curls. “You and Gui are one in the same, just a different shell and backstory. What counts is your heart and soul, Mylimasis.”

“You’re sure? I’m pretty good at disappointing people,” Will whispered, frowning into Hannibal’s neck, taking in his scent.

Hannibal tipped Will’s chin up to meet his eyes and then wet his lips. “There is nothing I have ever been more certain of than the words I just spoke, my beauty,” he said with all his truth and love, before kissing him again. “We are bound for all eternity. In this life and many more. I will love each and every version of you, William.” 

Will’s heart thudded hard against his ribs, loud in his ears, sure Hannibal could hear it. “Why can’t you remember much of me?”

“I remember fragments,” Hannibal answered, feeling the thrum of Will’s heart; it matched his own. “From my understanding, I was put to sleep with my consent when you died. A spell of such a great magnitude has ramifications of temporary memory loss. I suspect once you remember fully, so will I, as we connected in that way.”

“What if I don’t?” Will asked, a frown etched into his angelic features as he gazed at Hannibal up close.

“You will,” Hannibal assured, kissing the frown from Will’s lips. He was confident in their bond and powerful connection. “However, should you not, my feelings shall remain the same, William.”

Will nodded, brushing their noses together as they lie there, heartbeat to heartbeat. “I believe in us.”

“Good, as do I, darling boy,” Hannibal whispered and breathed in Will’s musky sweet scent, continuing to stroke, as well as hold him. 

“For now, can I move in with you?” Will asked, quietly, “with the dog?”

Hannibal grinned widely at that, and kissed Will three times on the mouth. “Of course, Mylimasis. You and the pup can move in as soon as you're ready. I can pay movers to bring your things.”

“I don’t have anything. Sold it all, I’m renting a furnished house,” Will said with a sheepish smile.

“Very resourceful of you, Will, and it will make the move all the easier,” Hannibal smiled back, no mockery in his tone. It was meant as a compliment more than anything. After all, his boy had come here because of _him._ “What a cunning boy you are.”

That earned Hannibal a nip on the neck, and then bit to his jaw, the boy growling out a soft sound, almost a purr, happy and complacent. “Just need the dog.”

Hannibal hissed pleasurably at the feel of Will’s teeth on his skin and licked his lips, canting his head to give him room. “Then we can go as soon as you're ready to retrieve him.”

“Am I your last patient?” Will asked, crawling over Hannibal completely to gaze down at him with eyes aglow, bright at crystals of the sea.

“Yes,” Hannibal answered, awestruck as he looked up into endless ethereal blues. It was entrancing, just as Will himself was and as Guillaume had been. “I'm all yours, William.”

Will’s palms pressed into Hannibal’s wide chest as he smiled boyishly down at him, curls falling into his eyes. “Good. Let’s go get Buster.”

“An excellent idea,” Hannibal said, all but growling out the words as he grasped Will’s face and kissed him again. “Better to go now before I find myself unable to resist you all over again.”

Will rolled off Hannibal and gathered up his clothes, wiping himself down with a tissue from his desk first and tossed it in the bin. “Can’t have that…”

“It would be a travesty, undoubtedly,” Hannibal winked and then rose from the chaise lounger himself, cleaning up before tossing it. He began to get dressed and smooth out his hair, stealing glances as he did at his beauty. 

Will dressed and pulled on his coat, then his shoes, and walked over to Hannibal to smooth down his shirt and tie. The whole situation should be weird to him, but none of it seemed out of the norm now that they were together. “Ready.”

Hannibal preened into the grooming and in turn smoothed out Will’s shirt and kissed him once. It felt perfectly right to him and he was pleased that His boy didn't seem put off. Pulling out his keys, he nodded, taking Will’s hand. “Off we go then.” 

Will smiled and took Hannibal’s hand. He’d taken a cab here, so it was best to let Hannibal drive him, less costly on his part. “It’s in Wolftrap, Virginia, by the way.”

“Not overly far,” Hannibal said and then lead Will to his car, locking up the office and then opening up the passenger door. “A secluded area. Do you crave solitude?”

“Yes,” Will answered, though he was sure Hannibal would guess as to why. He got into the car and buckled up.

“With your empathy, that is entirely understandable,” Hannibal responded and then did up his seat belt once he closed Will’s door. He kissed his boy's hand and started the engine, backing out. 

“Mhm,” Will said, his gaze on the outside world, which felt abnormally surreal, everything being seen in a new light. His shoulders blades burned once more, and he reached behind himself to rub them, soothing the spots that were even hot to the touch.

Hannibal cast a look to Will at a red light, observing his actions. With a lick of his lips and a look of concern, he canted his head. “Are you hurting, William? You seem as though you are in a bit of pain.” 

“I’ve had some burning sensations by my shoulder blades for the past week,” Will explained, looking over at Hannibal for a moment, realizing that was when he met the other man, that same night.

“I see,” Hannibal said, his tone speculative. Obviously he knew _who_ Will was but he wasn't sure telling him now was wise. What he didn't remember was having withheld the same information from Gui. “Once we are settled into our place, I will have a look, if you'll allow me to?”

Will nodded, putting his hands back in his lap, closing his eyes for a moment, feeling out their moment here in time, and smiling a little. “Okay.”

“Thank you.” Hannibal grinned in response, and when the light changed, he accelerated. The demon reached over to take Will’s hand as he drove, feeling content. 

Sometime later, after he was given directions, they reached the home Will rented. Hannibal killed the engine, parking and undoing his seat belt. “It is beautiful here, Will. A truly back to basics, primal feel to it.”

“It feels better here than the city, with all the lights and noises,” Will said, unlocking the front door, where Buster jumped and barked, clearly happy Will was home.

Hannibal stooped down, once inside and let the pup smell of him before scratching behind his ears. He then stood and nodded. “Security and peace near the woods and quiet of the stream.” 

“Some people meditate, I… go fishing,” Will said, shutting the door behind them as he packed his one bag of clothing he had with him.

“Comfort in the cool, rushing waters,” Hannibal mused, walking about Will’s house, taking it in. It was pre furnished but it still gave the demon a bit of an idea as to his boy’s tastes--which his attire did already; so very much like Guillaume and yet different. 

Will packed up his flannels and jeans, his running shoes, and his extra pair of boots. He packed Buster’s dog food and bowl. “That should be it.”

“Excellent,” Hannibal smiled and walked over to hold out his hand for the bag, should Will allow him. He took one last glance at the home and smiled. “I do hope you’ll be just as comfortable in my--our--home, Will.” 

Probably not, but Will would endure. He couldn’t afford this place if he wanted, and even on FBI salary, he’d be in training before the money made a difference. He wasn’t sure why he was so hasty to get here, but then he looked at Hannibal as he handed him the bag of dog food, and knew why immediately. “I’m sure I will.”

Hannibal smiled at that and gripped the handle of the bag, walking out with Will and Buster to the car. He opened the back door for the dog and then went to pop the trunk so that they could put the dog food and bag inside. Once that was done, he got in, buckled his seatbelt and cranked the Bentley, looking over at his beloved. “Off we go.” 

“Off we go,” Will echoed back with a smile. He’d left the keys under the mat and a note for the landlord, along with a voicemail.

After a peaceful ride and around an hour later, Hannibal pulled the Bentley into the garage of his large, garish home and shut off the engine. “Home at last,” he grinned with a wink and got out once the seat belt was off. The demon opened Will’s door and then the trunk, grabbing the food and bags so that his beauty could handle Buster. 

Once the door was unlocked, Hannibal stood back to let them pass. “Please, make yourself at home, because unless you say otherwise, this is exactly that, darling boy.”

Buster followed Will in, barking as he wagged and sniffed around his new home as well. Will laughed and set the bowl and food in the kitchen near the door, where Buster would know to look later when he was hungry. Will shrugged off his jacket. 

“Okay… It’s big.”

Hannibal took Will’s jacket and hung it up, removing his suit coat next to do the same. He then rolled up his sleeves to the elbow, exposing vein lined muscular forearms. “Indeed it is,” he smiled and snared the boy by his waist to pull him close. “Are you hungry? I can prepare supper.” 

Will bit his own lip as he was captured, fingers playing with each button on Hannibal’s vest as he gazed at him. “I could eat.”

“Good,” Hannibal murmured, tracing Will’s lip with the pad of his thumb. “I'm quite famished myself, Mylimasis. I was thinking we would have something from your hometown. A gumbo, if it pleases you?”

Will nodded a little, parting his lips so Hannibal’s thumb slipped between them, against his teeth. “Yeah…”

Hannibal’s eyes took on a dark glint as he pressed his thumb into Will’s fang to pop skin, letting a bead of blood slip out. “Exquisite…”

Will licked Hannibal’s thumb and sucked it into his mouth, laving his tongue over the smooth skin, slowly, tasting his coppery sweet blood. “Mm.”

With a quiet, deep growl, Hannibal’s eyes went full onyx as he leaned forward to kiss Will’s lips around his thumb to share the blood. “Mm, indeed.”

Fever spiked through Will as bloodlust took over and he pushed Hannibal’s hand away, biting into his lips instead, piercing skin and sucking the blood from his mouth with a growl.

There he was, Hannibal thought to himself as he hissed at the pleasurable pain that coursed through his lip and spread to his groin. He tangled his fingers into Will’s curls and gripped hard, encouraging him. “Feast on me, Mylimasis. Take what is yours…”

Will groaned as he pushed Hannibal against the nearest wall, one leg between his thighs as he pressed it into Hannibal’s groin. The boy bit into Hannibal’s bit and then down his jaw he nibbled, biting hard on his pulse, as though he couldn’t get enough of the demon’s taste.

Hannibal grunted, his cock hard as he was devoured by his beloved. He pressed his into Will and ripped the shirt from his body with his elongating nails to scratch down his muscular back. “Fuck yes, William, harder-!”

Will undid Hannibal’s shirt quickly and ripped it off his chest, biting down over his heart, over the perfectly shaped mouth mark that matched his own. Skin popped and blood pooled. He pushed his knee into Hannibal, moving it up against his balls.

With a roar, Hannibal canted his head against the wall, both hands in his hair as he kept Will there. As he was bit, a few more flashes of memory returned and he began to burn hot, his heart thudding under the mark. “Ah, my beauty, my wicked boy-”

Will felt as though new life was being coursed right through him. He groaned, biting off a chunk of skin, not phased in the slightest. He chewed, blood dribbling dark down his skin, looking up at Hannibal with bright, lust blown eyes.

Hannibal grinned, horns sticking out of his person suit in a mid shift. Leaning forward, he kissed the taste of himself from Will’s mouth and then bit to his shoulder, in turn ripping a small chunk of flesh there as he ground his clothed erection in his boy with a growl. 

“There you are,” Will said out loud, wondering when he’d see the demon coming again, even if half way transformed. He went limp in Hannibal’s arms, pressed against him for more of the pain.

“Yes,” the demon said, shifting fully at the acceptance. Seth trailed his thin black fingertips over Will’s shoulders, feeling the spot where wings would be and groaned just before flicking his long tongue over the bite mark he'd made. He then, without warning bit the other side, right over the carotid artery as he rutted against him. “Decadent. Sublime. _Mine.”_

Will felt all his limbs goes loose, his head lolled to the side, eyes on Seth through the corner as he groaned. “Seth-” he said, unaware how he knew his name, but the word fell off his tongue like a prayer.

“Mylimasis-” Seth murmured, picking Will up into his arms to carry him bridal style to the bed. He didn't care what they did in there, he just wanted to hold, feed, or fuck his boy. The important thing was that the name drop was proof that he was remembering himself. 

The boy gripped around Seth’s neck, holding him tightly, kissing his jaw as they went. How did he ever think the demon was frightening? How could he? Will bit harder just thinking about the demon’s sizeable cock.

Seth kicked open the door to his room that was cracked and snarled lustfully at the bites as he laid Will down on the bed. He crawled right between his legs, pants gone from the shift and captured his soul mate’s luscious mouth. “Tell me what you desire, William…”

“To feel every inch of you,” Will whispered, the blues of his all but a dim circle now around dark pupil.

The demon licked his lips at that, his cock hard and heavy, pressing against the clothed join of Will’s legs. Seth swiftly removed the rest of his gorgeous boy's clothing and tossed it aside, grabbing the lube to slick up his shaft before slowly pressing the tip in. “And so you shall…”

Still slick from earlier, Will groaned, gripping the bed sheet under him, white knuckled until Seth was all the way in, pressing deep inside. “Oh… yes…”

The horned hell creature exposed his fangs in a eerie yet seductive howl and began to thrust into Will, muscles rippling under cole black skin. Seth met his angel’s gaze and braced an arm on either side of his curly head as he set up a deep, fast rhythm. “So tight, so warm…”

Will gripped harder, knees to his chest as he took Seth’s cock in as deep as he could, his whole body sent ablaze with lust, pleasure pooling just at the base of his spine. “Harder…”

Seth happily and greedily olidged, starting to drill hard and fast into the hot clutch of Will’s body. Being inside of his angel was a confirmation, validation of their love and bond; the demon didn't want to be anywhere else. “My naughty, debauched boy…”

“Seth-” Will managed, skin damp with sweat as he reached and held onto the demon’s shoulders, digging his nails into his tough, dark skin. This was their true coupling, taken and bonded in every way.

“William-” Seth said, huffing out his name as he went even faster, balls slapping loudly as took Will’s cock into his hand and stroked. He used a bit of saliva to lubricate the glide, spitting down on the tip. 

“Oh-” Will managed, head dropping back as he gasped with pleasure, feeling the onset heat rising through him. “Please-”

“Please what, greedy boy?” Seth groaned, fucking more and more, insistent on bringing Will to the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced--in this life at least. “What is it you _need_ , hm?”

“Let me come,” Will begged, all but crawling out of his skin with lust, feeling his balls tighten, wanting to release his hot liquid.

Seth thumbed over the tip of Will’s cock, collecting the precome there to take to his own lips and suck as he continued to beat his darling boy's prostate relentlessly. His own arousal licked down his spine, braiding throughout, down to his groin, where it threatened to spill. “Come for me then, my dark beauty…”

“Seth-” On command, Will came, spurting, gasping, and moaning. He ripped into Seth’s skin, dragging his nails up his back, blood pooling just under the wounds.

The sight of Will coming so violently, coupled with the pain in his back was more than enough to send Seth right behind him. He sucked kisses up his boy’s neck and back down as he came with a growl, filling him up with hot creamy seed. “Will-!”

The boy wrapped all his limbs around Seth once they started to come down from their euphoric high. He cupped Seth’s face, kissing him slowly. “Perfect.”

“Yes,” Seth whispered, slowly shifting back to his person suit as he kissed him back and raked his fingers through Will’s hair. “Every moment with you always is.”

“I…” Will almost said the words he felt, but he didn’t want them to seem empty, or too soon, but they were words that were true, either way. “I love you.”

“I love you too, William,” Hannibal murmured, without hesitation, looking into his beloved’s eyes. It was like music to the demon, hearing those words and he nipped at Will’s lips to show it. “Always.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hannibal?” Will called, walking into the doctor’s luxurious office, he hadn’t knocked, he didn’t think he needed to at this hour.

Hannibal looked up from the notes he'd been writing on his last patient and met Will’s eyes. He stood and walked over. “Yes, Will. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. I got in to the training program for the FBI,” the boy said, showing Hannibal the paper. “I start monday.”

Taking the paper, Hannibal looked it over and then leaned down to kiss Will’s lips. “Congratulations are in order then,” he smiled and handed it back. “We must celebrate tonight.”

“And do what?” Will asked, arms around Hannibal’s shoulders, clutching his paper tightly.

“Anything you wish,” Hannibal crooned, hooking his arms around Will’s waist. If he had his memories back, if they both did, the demon might suggest a hunt but given the new career choice, he decided to let his boy choose. “The night is yours.”

“Let’s go out to dinner? Some drinks, maybe some… dancing?” Will hadn’t danced, but he wanted to, Hannibal looked like he enjoyed it.

“An excellent idea,” Hannibal grinned, picking Will up just enough to pepper his face with kisses. “It has been quite some time since I've been out for a proper night on the town.”

“A first for us both then,” Will said, having never done anything like this, but he yearned to make Hannibal happy in every sense he could.

“Yes,” Hannibal answered, love gleaming in his amber eyes as he lavished affection on his beautiful, powerful boy. “Dinner first, then dancing. Shall we go, my love?”

“Yes. I’m starved,” Will said, taking Hannibal’s arm, paper stuffed into his coat pocket.

“As am I,” Hannibal said, twitching his lips into a charming smile as he lead them out and down to the car. 

Will leaned to kiss Hannibal's high cheek bone, nuzzling there once before slipping down into the car as Hannibal held the door for him. He buckled, adjusting himself, patting his thighs, elated by his news.

Hannibal grinned as he got into the car, buckling up and starting the engine. He took Will’s hand, kissed it, and then backed out. 

A bit later he pulled up in the parking lot of a nice restaurant and killed the engine. It was a compromise, some place not overly done but still enough to meet both their needs. He also knew any other place would require formal wear and tonight was a celebration for Will. “Ah, here we are, my love. I hope it will suit your palate.” 

“Anywhere, I'm starved,” Will said, quite happy to go anywhere with Hannibal at this point. Fancy was too much but it would be fun he hoped.

Taking off his seatbelt, Hannibal squeezed Will’s hand and gestured towards the restaurant. “I do believe this one will have something for the both of us,” he grinned and then opened the door. He got out and then did the same for his boy, offering his hand. “Come, Mylimasis.”

Will took Hannibal's hand, staying close. He grinned at him, happily, giddy even from his news. “What do they serve here?”

“Anything from duck confit to cheeseburgers,” Hannibal chuckled, looking at the sign on the interesting restaurant and back to Will as he armed the car. He lead them up the stairs to the door. “It is a bit of a culinary blend. I suspect it will do well, appealing to a vast array of palates.”

“As long as they have beer,” Will said, walking to the front to wait and be seated.

“That they do,” Hannibal winked, and then turned to smile at the hostess who then seated them in a secluded booth at the doctor's request. Once they say down, she handed them menus and walked away. “Anything you wish, please do not hesitate, my beauty.”

“I really want a burger,” Will said, his stomach growling. He’d never eaten so well as so much as he did living with Hannibal.

“Then a burger it shall be. In fact, I'll have the same,” Hannibal said, the chaos demon inside himself not caring one bit despite his elegant person suit. 

“Yeah? No fancy steak for you?” Will asked with a grin, looking over the beer list with a lick of his lips.

“Not tonight,” Hannibal grinned, letting his more primal side show through as he eyed the menu. “And I do believe beer is best with a burger.”

“It is. I want this IPA on here, I think it’ll go best,” Will said, brows raised toward Hannibal. He’d only been twenty-one for a little while, but he’d managed to find ways around drinking before then.

“Then that is what you will have,” the doctor winked and set his menu down. The server came over and Hannibal ordered his drink and burger, casting a look to Will next to see if he wanted to let him order for him or do so him; the demon wanted to show he saw him as an equal. 

The boy ordered his burger and the beer, giving his ID to the waitress so she could check it. She handed it back after a moment, canting her head at him. “You look much younger…”

Will shrugged. “Good genes.”

“Hm,” she said, and left to put their order in.

Hannibal quirked a brow at her as she walked off, not really fond of the dialogue but he didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled at Will and opened his silverware roll. “Good genes indeed, Mylimasis.”

“I always get that, newly twenty one,” Will insisted, used to the way people assumed he was barely even eighteen.

“Yes, and it also makes a good segway for people to rope a beauty like yourself into conversation,” Hannibal pointed out with a wink. 

“Is that what she was doing? She didn’t seem interested,” Will pointed out, eyeing Hannibal curiously.

“Perhaps not,” Hannibal said and reached out to grab Will’s hand, holding it gently between his own. “Then I would point out that she is blind.”

Will rolled his eyes. “I would only care if _you_ flirted with me.” He squeezed Hannibal’s hand.

Hannibal ran his foot up the inside of Will’s pants, not remembering at first that he'd also done so with Gui back when they were locked up. “Flirt with you like this?” the demon crooned, his voice deep as he thumbed over the boy's hand. “Is that how you mean, hm?”

“Yes,” Will said, biting the inside of his lip as he spread his thighs a little further apart.

“Mm...good,” Hannibal rumbled and made his way up Will’s thigh as the server brought the beers. She didn't notice and looked at the boy with a smile to see if either of them needed anything else. The doctor told her no and thanked her, and then looked at his beauty arching a brow in question. 

Will bit his lip, hard enough to split and bleed. “Hannibal…”

The woman walked away, far too busy to pay them mind. The mischievous demon went higher, having slipped off his loafer and kneaded his beloved’s groin. “Should I desist or continue?”

Will’s fair skin flushed deeply, and he sucked his bitten lip into his mouth slowly.. “It’s… it’s fine.”

“Yes, quite,” Hannibal grinned, with a slow lick of his lips as he took up the beer and took a sip. He pressed harder over Will’s bulge and kept his eyes on the angel’s stunning sea blues. 

Will grabbed his own and sipped, trying to cool the heat in his body was taking on quickly. He swallowed and then his mouth dropped a little, a small gasp escaping. “Fuck…”

Hannibal drank more of his beer, a little bit of the foam getting on his full upper lip, which he sucked into his mouth as he ran the arch of his foot along the hard line of Will’s cock. “Indeed, my darling boy…”

“You better stop, we can’t fuck on the table,” Will said, quietly, eyes narrowed and dark.

“No, perhaps not out here,” Hannibal chuckled, just as darkly as he removed his foot slowly and put his shoe back on. “And I would suggest the bathroom but I wouldn't want you soiled for dancing later.”

“You wouldn’t have to come in me,” Will suggested as he sipped his beer, batting his dazzling blue eyes at Hannibal.

Hannibal chugged the rest of his beer, clearly letting loose tonight, as demons of his species often did and nodded, lust glinting in his dark eyes. “You make a compelling point, Will, and we do have a few minutes before our food arrives…”

The boy stood, a mischievous look in his eyes, and a smile to match. He set his napkin down and walked to the bathroom, waiting for Hannibal to follow. Hannibal was right behind him, staring at his ass as he walked. Fortunately, the bathroom was a single and he locked the door behind them, immediately pressing Will against the counter for a heated kiss. Will groaned into Hannibal’s mouth, quickly undoing his pants and palming his hard cock.

“I want it in me, and then I want you to come on my face.”

Hannibal pulled a bottle of small lube he had in his pocket just incase they needed it when out and groaned as Will stroked him. “Such a wanton boy, so greedy and debauched,” he growled, then turned his angel around and undid his pants, tugging them down with his underwear before slicking up his own cock. He spread Will’s cheeks and pressed in slowly, with a grunt. “I will give you... _ah_...exactly what we both need -”

“Fuck-” Will groaned, hands on the countertop, pressing his ass back into Hannibal’s hips, taking him in hip deep. “Perfect…” His hair fell into his face as his head dipped between his shoulders.

“You are and so exquisitely tight,” Hannibal said, huffing out a ragged breath as he swiveled his hips and began to speed up. He ran his hand up Will’s back to his head, snatching a handful of curls to make him look up into the mirror. “I want to see your eyes when I fuck your like this…”

Will’s head craned back, his throat exposed, eyes dark as he peered into the mirror and back at Hannibal, mouth open as he groaned out. “This?” he managed through huffs of breath.

“Yes, my love. Beautiful,” Hannibal rumbled and then pulled almost all the way out, slamming right back in, to the hilt, roughly as he held Will’s shoulders for leverage. 

Will reached one hand back to hold Hannibal’s thigh or arm, whatever he could get his hand on, righting himself just a little, arching his back. “Fuuuck…”

All but roaring, Hannibal kept his cock buried inside, allowing himself to give Will brutally hard and fast pumps, tapping his boy's prostate. He met his gaze in the mirror and snarled seductively, his eyes flashing black as he took him over and over again. “You feel sublime, Will, fuck-”

“Yes-” Will managed, heat pooling and licking down his spine, he used his other hand to jerk himself, working himself up into a lustful frenzy.

Hannibal leaned over Will, his own arousal nearing as he fucked him harder. He took over stroking his boy's cock with a playful cluck of his tongue. “That is for me to do, Mylimasis,” he groaned, thumbing over the tip of his beloved’s dick. “Come for me and then I'll give you mine in that succulent mouth.”

Gasping, Will rutting a few times and finally came, spilling down Hannibal’s fingers and on to the countertop. “Hannibal-”

The demon snapped his hips a few more times, hand slowing as he let Will fully ride out his orgasm. Once he felt he had, he brought the come to his lips and cleaned it from his fingertips with a hum. Pulling out, Hannibal guided his boy to his knees and began to pump his cock, gazing down at him as his release neared explosion. “Mm, open wide, my beauty…”

Panting, Will opened his mouth, tongue out, head back, waiting for Hannibal’s cream. “Please, Hannibal-”

Hannibal held the side of Will’s face, stroking his cheek as he fisted his cock, gliding the skin back and forth. A few passes and his muscles tensed, balls drawing up as he spilled hot ropes of come into his boy's mouth. “William-!”

Will licked and lapped at Hannibal’s cock, some of the come dripping from his lips, some on his cheek. He wasted no time licking off every single drop. “Mmm…”

“Perfect,” Hannibal panted, catching his breath as he watched Will eat his come. It was breathtaking and the demon helped him to his feet, kissing him deeply. “I love you, William…”

Will zipped himself up once more as he shared the taste of themselves with one another, mingling it together. “I love you…”

Hannibal smiled, tucking himself in as well, gazing into Will’s eyes with endless, vast love. “Let's go eat, hm?” 

“Starved,” Will said, kissing Hannibal once more before exiting the bathroom, taking his hand. Back at their seats he let go, their meals waiting for them.

Sitting down, Hannibal picked up the bun, and put ketchup on it, adding the garden. “This looks good, actually,” he smiled and took a sip of refilled beer. 

Smiling back at Hannibal, Will added the pickles and lettuce and mustard only. He took two big bites, humming. “Perfect.”

“Mhm, yes, quite,” Hannibal hummed and took a few bites, wiping his mouth as he kept his eyes on Will. It was delightful and pleasant, sharing a meal with his beloved after their lovemaking. 

Will ate in mostly silence, his burger done pretty rare, dripping blood down his chin. “We should come back when you don’t feel like cooking.”

“It is not often that I don't feel like cooking,” Hannibal grinned, having to resist the urge to lick the blood from Will’s chin. He took another bite, sharp teeth ripping into the meat and swallowed. “But yes, we will certainly come here again.”

“Even you deserve a night out,” Will murmured around another bite, dipping the sweet potato fry into the ketchup, and shoving that in to. He was unusually starved.

“Why thank you, Mylimasis,” Hannibal crooned and then cut into his baked potato, taking a bite of that before another sip of beer. He observed how ravenous Will was, which made him curious but mostly he was just glad they were out having an entertaining night. 

Will finished his beer and then his fries, grinning at Hannibal. “Where should we go dancing?”

Hannibal finished his food and then his beer with a wink. “Wherever you wish, my love. Ballroom, jazz or even a club should you want to go there.” 

“Do they dance at jazz clubs?” Will asked, having only ever been to one once to listen to music.

“They do, but it usually forties style dancing,” Hannibal explained with a little flirtatious grin. 

“Oh, well, we can do whatever you know best,” Will said, finishing his last bite and pushed his plate away.

“That would be ballroom dancing,” Hannibal answered with a smile, raising a curious brow. He didn't mind where they went as long as they were together. “But I am not so old that I cannot adapt to the younger generation, hm?”

“I can’t do either, so it hardly matters,” Will insisted, sure that he’d be better with following if Hannibal lead.

“Then we will go to a place that offers both types of dancing,” Hannibal offered since he wasn't as dressed up as he normally would be for full on ballroom dancing. 

“Or we can go home and dance there,” Will offered, if Hannibal prefered, of course.

“Would that be celebration enough for you, my love?” Hannibal asked, love in his eyes. He wanted Will to have the perfect time to celebrate his new job. 

“I don’t know how to dance, I might be saving myself some embarrassment not going out,” Will explained, their knees touching under the table.

“I would teach you gladly,” Hannibal offered, and wrapped his leg around Will’s. “However, I can show you at home just as easily.”

“More privacy, unless you wanted to show me off,” Will teased with a grin, arms folded on the table.

“Oh I do enjoy showing you off,” Hannibal grinned, leaning forward a bit. The waitress dropped off the bill and the doctor put out the money plus tip for it, setting it aside. “However privacy does sound quite nice. A bottle of champagne, wine, or even whiskey if you prefer, some music and dancing to start the evening…”

“Perfect,” Will said with a smile, and stood, reaching out for Hannibal’s hand.

Hannibal tipped his head, chivalrously and rose, taking Will’s offered hand. He thanked the waitress on their way out and lead his beautiful boy to his car, once more opening the door for him. Once his beloved was in, he got in and started the engine. “An evening to remember…”

“Most are with you,” Will said, kissing Hannibal’s cheek once before he buckled in.

“Likewise,” Hannibal murmured, his eyes alight with the fires of love as he buckled up and put the car into gear, heading for home. “Every last moment.”

“As it should be,” Will used with a smile, sitting back. “So, champagne?”

“If it pleases you,” Hannibal grinned, taking Will’s hand and lacing their fingers together as he drove down the main road. 

“It sounds like the perfect celebration drink,” Will said, catching a glimpse of memory he never remember having, of another life. “We… drank it on our wedding night.”

Hannibal gripped Will's hand then, gently, his heart picking up at that. “We did,” he whispered, emotions welling up in his breast. “And so we shall again, tonight, my love.”

Will flooded with emotion, swallowing hard as the memory made a place in his mind with all his new ones. “I’d like that.”

“As would I,” Hannibal rasped, his lisp always a bit more apparent when he was like this. The devilish man turned right, into the driveway and once in the garage, shut off the car. After taking off his seatbelt, the first thing he did was lean over to kiss Will passionately, romantically. “Come on then, William, let's commence our celebration.”

Will sighed into the kiss and licked his lips. “Okay,” he whispered and got out. He shut the door and met Hannibal at the front door, able to hear Buster pawing to get at them.

Hannibal unlocked the door and stood back, letting Will have a moment with his pup before walking inside. “He's quite pleased to see his Master.”

“He’s lonely. I hate leaving him so long,” Will said, going to open the back door for Buster so he could do his business.

After closing and locking the door behind them, Hannibal removed his coat, hanging it up and then removing his shoes, walking over to stand beside Will. “Perhaps what he needs is a mate?” 

“He might,” Will agreed, and took off his coat and then his flannel shirt and left it over the couch, toeing off his boots.

Hannibal licked his lips, taking off his vest, as well as his tie and finally his shirt, folding them up for the time being. Just in his trousers and socks, he walked over to the bar and got the Dom Perignon out, along with two flutes. “We can make that a reality if you wish?” he asked, arching a brow as he pulled out the cork and poured them each a glass of the expensive champagne. “You need only say the word, Mylimasis.”

“You wouldn’t mind two dogs?” Will asked, leaning on the counter, watching Hannibal with love filled blue eyes.

“Certainly not,” Hannibal assured, leaning across to steal a kiss before he handed Will one of the glasses. “Not if it pleases you…”

“To us and another dog,” Will laughed, clinking their glasses together.

Hannibal chuckled and tipped the glass towards his angelic beauty. “To us, the dogs, and your new career,” he said and then took a slow sip, love burning in his glowing eyes. 

Will grinned as he took a long sip, humming round the rim of the glass. He’d never been so happy as he was now, at least not in this life. “So, are the stories true about beasts and demons? They’re all real?”

“Perhaps there are a few that are made up, to keep kids in line,” Hannibal answered with a hum as he took another pull. It was decadent, the champagne, but Will more so. “But as a rule, yes. All true, Mylimasis. Beasts, demons, dragons, angels. Real.”

“Dragons?” Will shuddered at the thought, but wasn’t too surprised. He downed the rest of his drink, and held his hand out for Hannibal. “Teach me to dance.”

Hannibal took another sip and then set his down, walking around and taking Will’s offered hand. “A much more pleasant idea,” he winked and with his free hand, clicked on some of his favorite ballroom esque type music. “I'll lead for now.” 

Will put his arm around Hannibal’s shoulder. “Perfect, since I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Tonight will be the last night you can say that,” Hannibal assured and wrapped his arm around Will’s waist, clasping the his beloved’s hand in his left. “We make a square, essentially. Follow my lead as I count.”

“Okay,” Will said with a smile, glad to be close to Hannibal, even more so that he could learn something new from him. He followed his lead as they swept across the living room floor.

Hannibal counted the steps, watching their feet for a minute and then keeping his eyes on Will’s. He smiled, a dashing thing, and pressed his boy closer. “This would be ignoring the personal boundaries…but I've never been one for rules.”

“Not around me,” Will agreed, breathing the same air as Hannibal as they moved gracefully.

The doctor twisted his lips into a coy grin at that and then spun Will out, guiding him back into his body with a forceful press. “You're doing very well, my beauty.”

“I’m a fast learner,” Will insisted, biting his lip as he was drawn back in and against Hannibal all over again, flushed.

“That you are,” Hannibal crooned deeply and then dipped Will back, sneaking a kiss over his Adam's apple. He did so enjoy dancing with his angel. 

Will laughed at the kiss there, and when he was straightened, he kissed Hannibal longingly on the mouth for it. “I love you.”

“And I love you, Mylimasis,” Hannibal murmured, both arms going around Will’s waist as the next song came on. It was slower in tempo-- strings-- and quite romantic. The doctor captured his angel's lips again, devouring him thoroughly.

“Mm,” Will hummed approvingly, groaning into the kiss as they swayed slowly.

“Next time, we'll have to go out, since you've proven a deft pupil,” Hannibal complimented, his voice a rumble as he stroked Will’s cheek lovingly and gazed into the vast oceans of his boy's eyes. 

“Next time,” Will agreed, leaning his face into Hannibal’s touch. He couldn’t get enough of the demon.

“Yes,” Hannibal promised, and thumbed over Will’s cheek bone, to his lips, also unable to stop touching the ethereal creature in his midst. “Your beauty is not if this earth, of that, I am certain, my love.”

“No?” Will asked, amused. “From where then?”

“The heavens? Or perhaps you're from the stars,” Hannibal winked and sucked Will’s lower lip into his mouth. 

“Which is it?” Will asked, aware that it was odd he had another life before this, but it was not talked about.

“The heavens,” Hannibal answered, the conversation taking on two meanings. “Angelic beauty…”

Will smiled at that, already aware how Hannibal could be with his words. “Hardly angelic.” He pressed in closer as the burning sensation near his shoulder blades burned once again.

“Even angels have the capacity for darkness,” Hannibal murmured, running his hand up Will’s back, right to his boy's shoulders as if he knew they were burning. “It's beautiful, in its own way.”

“Fallen angels, even archangels, that’s true,” Will whispered, nodding his head. “Michael was the archangel of protection, but he was a warrior, nothing like we believe angels to be.”

The name spurred something in the demon-- _Michael_ \--it left a bitter taste in his mouth and he clutched Will tighter, kissing him hard as if to reassure himself that his beloved was indeed there. “Yes...all reality is perception. It's malleable and bends as we instruct it to, either consciously or not.”

Will felt Hannibal desperation, a curious brow raised as he bit at his lips. “Angels are real, too… aren’t they…” it wasn’t a question, but something Will was working through in his mind.

“Yes, very much so,” Hannibal answered, quietly, a pang of sadness striking him to his heart as repressed memories worked on him. He smiled though, holding Will’s face as he drank him in. “Both light and dark, as well as in between.”

There was something there, something… familiar with all this, but Will couldn’t put his finger on it. “Yeah…”

“More champagne?” Hannibal asked, not ending the conversation but the music had stopped. “I personally, would like another glass.”

“Yeah, it reminds me of our other life,” Will whispered, something nagging at the back of his mind, but he couldn’t place it.

“I would say there is a reason for that,” Hannibal whispered back and then kissed Will once more before releasing his hold. He walked over and refilled their glasses, handing his beauty his first. “I suspect that soon enough, the pieces of the puzzle will come together and offer up the whole picture.”

“Hopefully,” Will said, taking his glass and another sip. “I feel strange all the time now, like I don’t know myself.”

“Your true nature is waiting to be set free,” Hannibal offered, pressing his lips to the glass and tipping it up for a drink. “It will surface, soon enough but it must be something you alone discover, William.” 

“You don’t remember do you? About all of me?” Will asked, figuring it out slowly that things had to have been dire.

“I remember some parts,” Hannibal stated, after another pull from the flute. He set it down and leaned against the bar on his hip as he clasped his hands. “I recall our wedding and fragments of your death.” 

“I only have thoughts, not really memories yet,” Will sighed, and drank his champagne down in one gulp.

“They will come, I simply have the advantage of being in the same body,” Hannibal offered, watching how Will finished off his bubbly beverage. He sipped his and then held up the bottle. “More?”

Will shook his head, his brain fogging up a little. “No thank you.”

Hannibal smiled and set it back down, and then his flute, walking around the bar to hold Will again. It was as though he was unable to resist; the magnetic pull seemed stronger than ever. “More dancing then or would you like to relax on the couch or in bed...perhaps on deck?”

Will just wanted to be held, to be close to Hannibal right now, as he felt a vulnerability surround him suddenly. “As long as I’m with you, it doesn’t matter what we do or where we go.”

Pursing his lips, Hannibal finished his champagne and took Will’s hand. It made him feel ablaze with the fires of love at hearing those words, so he decided to take him upstairs and into their room, opening the doors to the large patio. Once out there he wrapped his arms around his boy's waist from behind and nuzzled into his neck. “There,” he murmured, kissing his skin reverently. “Much better, don't you think?”

“Full moon,” Will whispered, leaning back into Hannibal. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is, but it pales in comparison to your own beauty,” Hannibal rumbled, his voice a deep, breathy whisper against Will’s ear. “The moon is ever changing and so are we, but one thing remains the same. Our love.”

Will shivered at that and turned his head enough to look at Hannibal. “Somehow… even after death.”

Hannibal cupped Will’s jaw and leaned in to kiss him twice, soft and lingering. “Yes, not even death can keep us apart.”

“Not even,” Will murmured against Hannibal’s mouth and kissed him again, longer this time, feeling himself melt into him.

Savoring each shift of jaw and slide of tongue, Hannibal groaned, breathing heavily through his nostrils as he refused to pull away for air. He turned Will around to face him and pressed him against the railing, holding him close while feasting on his mouth. Will groaned back, arms around Hannibal’s shoulders, keeping them pressed together as they began to blur once more, as one.

“I cannot tell you just how pleased I am that you've agreed to stay with me,” Hannibal murmured, as they caught their breath. 

“I can’t imagine being anywhere else now,” Will admitted, just sorry he had run away the first time. Everything fit together perfectly now.

“Nor can I,” Hannibal smiled and kissed Will again, softer this time as a cool breeze wafted through their hair. “Shall we go to bed?” 

“Yes,” Will said, more tired than he thought, and all he wanted to do was wrap himself around Hannibal, melt into him, for the night.

“Then so we shall,” Hannibal whispered and kissed Hannibal once more before leading Will back inside. He locked up the doors and then put away the champagne. “Does Buster need anything before we retire, Mylimasis?”

“I’ll go let him out one more time and then he’ll be okay,” Will said, kissing Hannibal once more, and then went back down stairs to let Buster out. Once that was done, Buster followed him up stairs and curled up in his dog bed at the foot of their bed.

Hannibal looked at Buster and then chuckled, already nude and in the bed by the time Will had returned. He pulled back the covers for his angelic boy and wrapped his arms around him once he was in. “Mm, this is perfect. Goodnight, my love.”

***

Will tossed and turned all night, dreams that seemed surreal and yet all too real at once. He woke a little before four in the morning, sweating profusely, and got up to go to the bathroom and relieve himself, leaving a wet spot where he’d been sleeping on the bed. Rolling over to embrace Will, Hannibal felt the cooling dampness that had replaced his beloved. It was enough to rouse him from his rest and he sat up, looking around before he got to his feet quickly-- almost in a panic --to make sure he was still here. The demon padded a few steps from the bed, rubbing his eyes and then saw the light under the bathroom door, which made him sigh in relief. He sat back down at the edge of the bed and waited. 

The young man came back out a bit later, still stark naked, and saw Hannibal awake and waiting for him. Walking over to him, he put himself in his arms, cool skin from the sweaty sleep he’d had. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Hannibal wrapped his arms tightly around Will, nuzzling him as he inhaled the scent of sweat. “Never apologize for such things, my beauty,” he assured and kissed his boy's brow. “Did you have nightmares?” 

“Not sure if they are nightmares or memories,” Will admitted, his once flushed skin was not clammy now that the fever he felt as though he had, had down down.

“You were sweating,” Hannibal stated, wanting to know more. He felt of Will’s head as he kissed it again. “I would very much like to hear of them, when you feel ready to share.”

“Lots of… unearthly looking beasts and fighting,” Will said, swallowing hard as his dry throat ached for water. “Lots of fighting.”

“Stay put, my love,” Hannibal requested, and then got up to go get Will water, as though he were sensing it through their bond. He returned a moment later and handed over the chilled glass bottle, sitting back down. “I would surmise those are memories as it strikes a resonate chord within my memory. However, you are safe now, William. I will not lose you again.”

Will took the water with a nodded ‘thank you’ and sipped it down in a few long gulps, parched. “I wasn’t scared… I felt powerful.”

Hannibal smiled at that and rubbed Will’s bare, muscular thigh. What a warrior, his angel was. “And you are,” he reminded, wetting his lips as he watched the ethereal creature at his side. “Power is in your blood, flowing radiantly as you live and breathe.”

“You know then, but you aren’t telling me everything you know,” Will said, quietly, putting the glass on the nightstand.

“It has only come to my notice recently,” Hannibal explained, threading through Will’s curls. “I was instructed to let you discover this particular bit of information, yourself. That is the only reason I've kept it from you, Mylimasis.”

“And yet you won’t tell what it is exactly,” Will sighed, but knew that no matter what he said, Hannibal would not budge.

“I made a promise I wouldn't, Will. It has to be something you learn. I cannot break my word nor put you in jeopardy by revealing it too soon,” Hannibal whispered, embracing him tightly as if he were afraid he'd run away. “I can only hope you'll forgive me.”

Will was having issues with identity, unsure of who he was or what he meant to anyone, not that he had anyone besides Hannibal. “Of course.”

Hannibal wanted to tell him, just as he had Gui, though these were entirely different circumstances. He smiled at his boy and kissed his lips twice. “Thank you. Now, would you like get a bit more sleep? Or I can prepare coffee and breakfast.”

“Breakfast, but if you want to sleep more, I’ll go do it,” Will offered.

“No, but thank you for the offer,” Hannibal said, lovingly and then released Will to tie on his robe. “I require less sleep than mortals. Is there anything you're craving or would you prefer a surprise?”

“Surprise me,” Will said, pulling on a pair of sleep pants and stepped into his slippers.

“Then I will,” Hannibal nodded, and then stepped into his slippers as well, making his way out of the room as Buster waited for Will. He started the coffee right away and set about making a sausage and egg protein scramble. 

Will put a t-shirt on and followed Hannibal down, Buster behind him. He opened the back door for the dog, and then shut it, he’d let him back in a bit. “Smells good.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal hummed and then offered Will a cup of coffee before taking up his own as the food cooked. “And when do you start your new career?”

“Monday morning,” Will said, taking the cup of coffee and sitting on the counter with it to stay close to Hannibal.

Hannibal slipped his arm around Will’s waist as he sipped on his coffee and nodded. “What will you be doing first?” 

“Training. Classroom work,” Will said with a shrug, gazing at Hannibal.

“You'll move right along, swiftly through the course and be in the field in no time,” Hannibal assured, leaning in to give his boy a coffee tinged kiss. 

“You’re okay with that?” Will asked, well aware of the elephant in the room.

“There are other professions or ventures I'd rather us embark on, yes, but as I've said, I would not sacrifice your happiness to go on them,” Hannibal explained and then turned to shut off the stove, plating the food. 

Biting the inside of his cheek, Will didn’t say anything to that. He knew though Hannibal wanted him to be happy, that it meant Hannibal would be unhappy. He imagined their life before this in another time and another place was much more exciting. Quietly, he sipped his coffee.

Hannibal, while his back was turned, frowned at Will’s silence but he didn't make it known. He turned around with the food plates in both hands and set them on the bar. “Let’s eat, hm?”

Disappointment rolled off Hannibal in waves, something Will couldn’t help but feel. He slid off the counter and walked to the table, still quiet, still very much withdrawn from the world right now.

One thing Hannibal did remember was that Gui was not like Will in that way, at least not with him. But it didn't mean he loved Will any less--they were the same person, just differences here and there based on what he could recall. The doctor set the food down and then did so himself, sipping his coffee before taking up his fork. He paused to look at his boy. “It troubles me to see you so burdened by your thoughts.”

“I can’t help but feel as though I am keeping you here, in domesticity, when you’d prefer to be elsewhere, doing… _other_ things.” Will was getting a knack for the monsters, but he was positive that was because in his past life he _was_ one.

“Wherever _you_ are, that is where I prefer to be, William,” Hannibal said, honestly. “I did not help transfer your soul so that I could be off doing something else.” The demon spoke the words without thought, realizing then that he was in fact remembering more and more. “You are not keeping me...I got here on my own and to be with you.”

“But you want more for us than this,” Will stated, understandingly. “We had more in that other life.”

“And this life is hardly over,” Hannibal pointed out, being a demon meant he had time without limits, unless he was killed and Will did too, even if he was unaware. “We've time for this part of our story and then, eventually, we will progress to the next.”

“Do you think I’m wasting my time?” Will asked, poking at his food once before putting some in his mouth to chew.

Hannibal finally took a bite as well, considering that a moment before answering. Once he swallowed, he shook his head. “I think the experience will serve you well for what lies ahead, so no, I do not,” he said and then in true psychiatrist’s form--though he hardly saw Will as a patient--he added, “Do _you_?”

“It’s what I’ve wanted to do for a while,” Will said, but he knew that was this life, not his old life, that there could be so much more than this.

“You would resent me, if I told you to forgo your dreams,” Hannibal said, taking another bite. He wiped his mouth and chased it with coffee. “But know that I could show you much more than what you will learn here.” 

“Like?” Will asked, not as interested in his meal, his stomach was churning, nausea boiling on the surface of his stomach.

“You have a great capacity for violence, Will, for artistry,” Hannibal answered, sensing his boy's discomfort. He reached out and took his hand, kissing it softly. “As you know I do not remember it all but that Gui, would not have been satisfied with what you're about to endeavor. That said, while you _are_ him. You are also unique, distinct and I will not hold you prisoner to my wishes.”

That he could not remember his old life was growing tiresome to Will. Frustrated, he pushed his plate forward. “And if I am never him again? If I never find him?”

Hannibal narrowed his eyes just a fraction as he looked from the Will to the plate and back again with a small sigh. He was keeping his demon side at bay but the frustration was burning through him as well, like a volcano ready to erupt. This was not what he'd hoped for after such a long time apart; he wanted to enjoy their life together and for his boy to be happy. Luckily, chaos was something he knew well, even if it usually didn't correlate to his love for the spirit of this angel. 

“Then as I've told you, only a day or so ago, I will love you anyways, Will,” he reiterated, clutching the edge of the table. “Do you not comprehend my love for you or our bond? It hardly matters if you fit exactly into the same mold as before. _All_ that matters is that we are together, here and now.” 

Flinching at the lashing of words, Will slumped slightly, jaw hardened, clenched. His focus remained on the table and then slowly on Hannibal, traveling up his hands to his face, gaze narrowing darkly. “I’m not _stupid_. I’m not incapable. I comprehend fine. I’m here aren’t I? As… crazy as it would be to someone else, I’m here.” Will pushed away from the table, head throbbing suddenly, but thought he might just need some air. As he stood, his vision blurred.

Hannibal rose immediately, not wanting to hurt him with his words but perhaps _nudge_ him in the right direction, down the path of self discovery. He saw a flash of Gui in his anger, in that dark blue stare. Following him but keeping a respectful distance for now, he spoke again, his own eyes totally opaque. “Stupid is not something I would ever call you, stubborn, certainly. Powerful, yes and cunning but not stupid, my love.”

A cold sweat broke out under Willi’s shirt, over the back of his neck, flushed, as he looked back at Hannibal, seeing two of him, and then three. “I…” His hand shot out to the wall, holding himself up as he rubbed his eyes with his other hand.

The demon was at Will’s side in the blink of an eye and he wrapped his arms around him to keep him up. “Breathe, Will, you'll be alright, this is...well I suspect this is normal,” he whispered, wanting to explain further but for now he wanted to make sure it truly was what he suspected. “What are you feeling?”

“Hot,” Will groaned, feeling outside of himself, body light and spiked with feverish heat. He held to Hannibal fast as his limbs dared to give out from under him. He fell against Hannibal, quaking. As he tipped his head up to look at Hannibal, all he saw was the demon, with antlers and dark eyes, nothing new or scary, but it wasn't the form Hannibal carried in that moment.

Hannibal sniffed then, detecting the fever along with another scent, but of course he was mostly certain it was Will’s becoming. Still, he picked him up in his arms and grabbing water and aspirin before heading upstairs. Once up there, he laid his boy in bed and handed him the medicine and water. “Please, take these,” he instructed and then went to get a cool cloth from the bathroom. He placed it over Will’s brow after wiping his face and sat next to him. “This shall pass fast enough.”

“How can you be sure?” Will asked, taking the medications and drinking all the water down.

“Because there is no way I have just found you, only to lose you again,” Hannibal answered, rubbing Will’s leg. 

“I doubt a fever would kill me,” Will insisted, opening his arms, wanting to keep Hannibal close.

Hannibal got in bed next to Will and gently wrapped his arms around his beloved, nosing into his damp curls. “No, not someone such as yourself, Mylimasis.”

“I’m sorry for my doubts,” Will whispered, gazing at Hannibal. He trusted the demon immensely, but found his own brain was doubting itself.

“And I am sorry for my temper,” Hannibal whispered back, kissing Will’s brow as he held him close to his solid body. “All of this is still very much new to you, in this life.”

“I’m adjusting,” Will whispered, wishing it was much easier than it had been so far.

“You are,” Hannibal nodded, stroking his boy's warm skin. He took the cool cloth, running it over Will’s brow, down to his neck and chest. The demon wanted nothing but bliss and euphoria for his beloved-- he'd suffered enough. “Are you experiencing any other symptoms?”

“Not so much, a little dizziness,” Will said, though now that he was lying down it wasn’t so bad.

“We shall keep an eye on it,” Hannibal said, and kissed Will’s cheek. He smiled warmly and then added, “I am a doctor after all.” 

“That you are. I’ll be okay,” Will murmured and rolled to hug Hannibal to him.

Hannibal all but purred at that and wrapped his limbs around his boy, peppering his skin with kisses anywhere he could reach to comfort him, as well as himself. “Yes, you will. I'll make sure if that.”

“Will you miss me while I’m at the academy?” Will asked, a smile now playing across his features as Hannibal doted on him.

“More than anything,” Hannibal crooned, his voice a deep, honeyed rumble as he gazed at his beauty up close. “I'll have to behave myself and not come steal you away…”

“You can’t be bad there, only at home,” Will insisted, dragging Hannibal in for a kiss. 

Hannibal kissed him back, plundering his boy's mouth possessively as thought about his absence. He pulled away long enough to breath and whisper, “I'll be sure to remember that, my beauty.”

“When I get home, every night, we’ll do something naughty together,” Will mused, whispering the words against Hannibal’s throat with his own hot lips.

“Is that a promise?” Hannibal rasped and gripped Will’s curls in eager acceptance of his boy's lips as he grunted once. “If so I must say that is incentive enough for me to behave.”

“It is,” Will whispered, and bit Hannibal’s jaw gently, teeth skimming his skin.

Hannibal growled his delight and slid his hand down Will’s back, cupping his ass to pull him even closer. “Very good…”

Will moaned, their groins brushing between thin pajamas bottoms and Hannibal’s robe. If there was anything Will knew for certain, it was their magnetism to each other, their chemistry. “Mmm…”

Hannibal opened his robe, revealing lean lines and chest hair, as well as a very hard cock. “You have quite the effect on me, darling boy,” he murmured and bit down to Will’s throat, sucking his collarbone below it. “I wish to taste each inch of your skin, learn every freckle on your body…”

Throwing off his shirt, Will carded his hands through the thick hair on Hannibal’s chest, dragging him in closer, holding him against his throat. “Please do…”

The demon snarled at that, sharp teeth scraping against smooth skin as he slid down lower, to Will’s nipple. He took it in his mouth and laved his tongue across the nub, sucking it into his mouth as his long fingers slipped inside the boy's boxers to grab his cock. “Mm, an invitation I could _never_ refused-”

Will groaned, hips arching into Hannibal’s hand, easily, as his breath came in ragged huffs. “Hannibal-”

“William-” Hannibal groaned, moving to the other nipple, as to not neglect it. He thumbed over the spongy tip of Will’s dick to collect some precome to slicken the glide of his very capable fist. 

The heat rose to Will’s head quickly, heart pounding in his chest, long forgetting the fever rushing through his veins. “Please…”

“Please what, my love?” Hannibal growled, dipping down to take Will’s cock into his mouth, descending to the root as he rolled his angel's plump balls in his hand. 

Will bit his bottom lip, hands going to Hannibal’s hair, tugging on the soft satin strands as he licked his lips once. “More of this…”

Hannibal responded with a deep, vibrating hum, swirling his tongue around Will’s delicious shaft as he hollowed sharp cheekbones and cut his fierce eyes up to meet clear blues. Will pressed his hips in further, head lolling against the bed as he gasped. 

“Oh-”

That delightful little ‘ _Oh’_ , set the demons body ablaze and he began to work his cock more intensely, licking down to his balls and back up, engulfing Will. Hannibal captured a bit of spittle from his mouth and used it on his fingertip to rub over and carefully insert a digit into the tight, hot opening between his boy's cheeks. 

A strangled sound came from Will’s throat as he spread his toned thighs, hips canted to take Hannibal’s digit in completely. “There, oh fuck…”

Hannibal curled his finger and pressed against the almond shaped pleasure nub inside his boy as the other hand reached over to grab the lube from the night stand. He poured a bit over Will’s hole and inserted a second as his mouth found its way back to his beloved’s hard cock. Will’s mouth dropped as more sounds resounded through him, riding Hannibal’s fingers wantonly. 

The demon continued like this for about five more minutes, adding a third finger to work his wicked angel open thoroughly. He popped off finally and looked darkly, lustfully at Will. “I'm going to fuck you right into the mattress,” he hissed, pulling his fingers out to slather his large, dripping cock. “Would you like that?” 

“Yes,” Will whispered, breathlessly, widening his thighs to compensate for his lover.

Hannibal slithered up Will’s body, pressing against his boy's cock as he did and hooked his arms under his knees to push them back towards his smooth chest. He kissed him passionately and blindly entered him in one, long, deep thrust. “Ah, William, sublime-”

Will let out a long huff of air as he took Hannibal in all the way, squeezing around him as much as he could. “Perfect…” His sea blue eyes were bright against fever and lust flushed skin.

The heat surrounding Hannibal's cock was much more than usual due to the fever and he all but howled at the feeling. The pleasure was blinding and he began to drive into Will, with feral ministrations as practically bent his boy in half. “That's it, Mylimasis, take it all-”

Will canted his hips up, gasping and groaning as his body grew right with heat and need, ready to spill. “Hannibal, please… harder-”

Hannibal released Will’s legs, hooking them around his waist instead and slid his arms under and over his boy's shoulders as he pressed chest to chest. The demon’s eyes went black as his cock seemed to lengthen right inside the tight clutch of the angel’s body before he began to pound, mercilessly into him over and over again. “Will, fuck, you feel exquisite. Come, find your release-”

Will groaned, panting heavily as he arched and writhed under the demon. He gripped his shoulders with strong fingers, drawing blood as his body found his sweet release. “Hannibal-”

The elegant devil huffed into Will’s neck, biting down as he came right behind his beauty, mere seconds away. He drilled him as his come shot down his shaft and inside, painting his soulmate’s walls thickly. “William-”

Sweating into the sheets, Will managed to slow his breathing, but with every panted breath his vision seemed to swim in and out, darkening and lighting all over again. “Mm…”

“I love you,” Hannibal whispered, his muscles flexing as the last wave of orgasm subsided. He brushed Will’s hair from his slick brow and kissed him softly, no longer moving but simply basking in the afterglow. 

“I love you, too,” Will murmured back, vivid blue eyes bright against his flushed, supple skin.

Hannibal pulled out, gently and laid beside Will, pulling him into his arms as he stared into those stunning eyes. Will pulled Hannibal close and snuggled into him, tired.

“I’m very lucky.”

“We both are,” Hannibal countered, affectionately as he soothingly rubbed down Will’s back and kissed his flushed cheeks. “Do you need more water before we take a rest?” 

“I’m okay, I just… am so exhausted suddenly,” Will said, unable to keep his eyes open.

“I apologize, Mylimasis, I should not have taken you so hard,” Hannibal whispered, softly caressing his cherubic cheeks. “Rest, I'll stay until you fall asleep and then bring a fresh cool cloth to put on your head.”

“I’m not fragile,” Will retorted, knowing it wasn’t that at all, his head was swimming, vision going in and out.

“No, you're far from that but even the strongest among us are not beyond care nor compassion,” Hannibal offered, beginning to wonder exactly was wrong with his beautiful boy. 

“I just need a little nap, I’ll be fine, Hannibal,” Will insisted.

“Then sleep, Mylimasis,” Hannibal said, though he'd keep an eye on his beloved either way and whether Will wanted him to or not. 


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks into his training, Will wasn’t getting any better, he sweat through the sheets most nights, was up late, couldn’t sleep, and when he did, the dreams would start in, vivid and unreal. One night he was up at four in the morning, wiping sweat from his face with a towel, changing out of sweaty undershirt and boxers and into his running clothes. Maybe he could sweat it out, whatever this was.

Hannibal woke up and looked over at Will, concern on his sleepy face. He was more and more suspicious that this wasn't his becoming but something else. “I'm becoming worried, William…”

Will looked over as he pulled on his runners, seeing only Hannibal’s demon face until he blinked, and then it was gone. “It’s… stress.”

Hannibal wasn't convinced; the scent of sickness was invading his senses. Ticking his head to the side, he wet his lips. “Perhaps, or it might be something else. I would like to take you to a doctor. While I am one, there are somethings I do not have at my disposal.”

“Can it wait until after breakfast?” Will asked, brows raised toward Hannibal, sweat dripping down his back. His body was fatigued, and he hadn’t even done anything.

“Yes, of course,” Hannibal nodded, looking at the time as he stood up and slipped on his pajama pants for now. “I will run you a cool bath, you're fevered and it will bring it down while I prepare breakfast.” 

“I was gonna take a run…” Will said as he canted his head at Hannibal.

“No,” Hannibal said, gently and walked over to touch Will’s brow. “Please, that is not at all advisable. It will only worsen your fever.”

“Or break it,” Will insisted, but moved his face into Hannibal’s touch, much cooler than his own skin.

“Possibly,” Hannibal said with a sigh, very concerned indeed. He placed his other cool hand on his boy's flushed face and caressed gently. “Let’s try my way first hm?”

Will toed his sneakers off. “Okay,” he said, removing his shirt and then his running shorts.

“Good and thank you,” Hannibal smiled and then went to start the bath water, getting it to the perfect temperature so that it would not freeze him but would still assist with his fever. The demon doctor  also added some aroma therapy aids into the water, for mood if nothing more, as well as scent. “Come, my love.”

Will took Hannibal’s hand and let him guide him into the bath slowly, sinking down into the water that felt chilling against his heated skin, and yet perfect all at once. “Thanks…” he said, frowning.

“Why the frown?” Hannibal queried, uncertain if it was the illness or something more.

Will’s eyes looked tired, dark circles under them. “I feel… not myself.”

“It is normal to feel that way, when one is ill,” Hannibal said, hoping to offer reassurance but the truth was, he wasn't entirely sure what  _ was  _ wrong but he was starting to get an idea. The demon stooped down and picked up the loofah, soaping it up in preparation to bathe his beautiful, fevered boy.

Steam rolled off the water and Will, heating the water where he sat. “Maybe. I have class today… will it take long? The doctor?”

“It shouldn't, my beauty, but I would prefer you stay home today, let me care for you,” Hannibal offered, knowing Will’s stubborn nature. “I will write you an excuse if you wish, but you need to rest.”

“Okay,” Will said, quietly, not one to ditch out of class, but he was starting to feel the rundown nature of his own body, and wasn’t sure he could even get out of the tub, let alone to class.

“Good,” Hannibal said and then began to wash Will’s body, doing so in a soothing manner. He was glad there was no debating on the matter but it also told him just how bad his boy was feeling.

Will sagged against the tub, into Hannibal’s touch, tired and yet far from able to sleep, all at once. When his eyes did open, he saw Hannibal in his demon form all over again, fully now, and when he blink, he was still there. It was hard to say if it was delusion or if Hannibal had in fact changed, but Will hardly ever saw Seth.

Hannibal looked at Will’s blinking eyes, regarding him with curious concern as he finished bathing him and moved to his hair. His boy was like a furnace and even the cool water didn't seem to be helping much. “We will have a fast breakfast and then go to Doctor Sutcliffe, my darling.”

“Who’s that?” Will asked, half in and half out of his own mind, daydreaming and real dreaming.

“A neurologist and an old friend,” Hannibal explained, massaging circles into Will’s scalp. “He's a brilliant doctor and I think he will be able to provide some answers for us today.”

“You think… there’s something wrong with my brain?” Will asked, his head down as Hannibal massaged, his eyes drooping closed as he tried to stay focused.

“Possibly. I am not entirely certain. When you get out I would like you to draw me a clock face,” Hannibal said, and began to rinse the shampoo out, minding his boy's beautiful, lidded eyes.

“Why?” Will asked,  his head back now, lolling on his neck, half closed eyes glazed over as he watched Hannibal through them.

“I need to gauge your perception of reality,” Hannibal stated, draining the water. He helped Will to his feet, making sure he didn't fall and began to dry him off. “Will you allow me to do so, Mylimasis?”

“Yeah…” Will whispered, blinking large blue eyes at Hannibal, not sure  _ what _ was reality and what was not, honestly. “You’re… in your human form right?”

That, of course, was  _ very _ telling. He sighed, past worried and then nodded as he wrapped the towel around Will and scooped him up in his arms to take him to the living room. “Yes, I am, my love.”

“I see only the demon,” Will murmured, head against Hannibal’s shoulder, even the room seemed disoriented. “I feel like I’m fading…”

“I won't allow that,” Hannibal promised and set Will on the comfortable couch. “One moment and I'll bring a robe, as well as the pen and pad.”

He walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later, replacing the towel with the soft robe before he handed over the additional items. “Please, Will. Draw the clock face.”

“What time?” Will asked, staring down at the pad of paper as it warbled and moved, so he focused harder, starting to draw the circle and then the numbers.

“Six thirty seven,” Hannibal answered, sitting down in the chair across from him as he waited, not wanting to look over his shoulder, so to speak.

“Wasn’t it just four…” Will murmured, sweating  dripping down his face onto the paper as he put the hands in place on the clock.

“Some time has passed since then,” Hannibal answered, watching and waiting, his brows furrowed sadly.

Will handed the picture over with a sigh. “It feels like just minutes.”

Hannibal looked at the scrunched up numbers and the displacement and set it down, mentally going through the possible illnesses. “I believe I may know, Will but Doctor Sutcliffe will tell us for certain. Rest, my beauty and I will bring breakfast and your clothing so we can go. Just allow me a moment to change. You will be alright, I assure you.”

Will slumped against the sofa, and then curled up there, tucking his feet under himself, and the Buster came running up to snuggle with him, licking sweat from his brow. “Just wake… me.”

Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s lips before walking out of the room.

An hour later and he'd changed, made the appointment with the doctor, and had breakfast prepared. He brought a tray over to the couch and set it down. “Will,” he said softly, stroking damp curls as Buster got down. “I've made a sausage, egg and vegetable scramble for you to help keep up your strength.”

Will sat up, slowly, and looked at the food he didn’t really want, but took the tray anyway and started to put some of the food into his mouth, and chew. None of it tasted good. “Thank you.”

Hannibal had eaten a bit as he cooked, not something he did usually but it was necessary. “You're welcome,” he smiled and reached over to touch Will’d brow. “Still quite warm.”

“Yeah,” Will said, forcing the food down his throat, slowly, but surely. “Feeling a little better.”

“We are still going to see Dr Sutcliffe, Mylimasis,” Hannibal remarked, opening the glass bottle of water to pour over the ice for his boy and then placing aspirin next to it. He knew Will wasn't helpless but he was very ill. “However, I am pleased you're feeling somewhat better.”

Will was hoping to forgo the doctor, but if it put Hannibal at ease, then he’d go. He took the pills with the water, drinking it down in a few gulps. “Alright, let me get dressed.”

“I've set your clothing by the bar,” Hannibal said and stood up, walking over to grab the outfit he'd plucked from the closet for Will’s comfort--style hardly mattered in his instance. “Here we are, Mylimasis.”

Will let the robe fall off and got into the boxers first and then the jeans, his flannel, leaving it mostly undone, burning up from the inside out. He put his shoes on and then leaned in against Hannibal. “Ready.”

Hannibal had cleared the plate away by the time Will was dressed and he wrapped his arm around his waist, kissing his brow, keys in the other hand. “Come, my love.”

They got to the car, buckled in, and were on their way. Will fell asleep again, but awoke on the second the car stopped, immediately getting out, eyes adjusting to the sunlight, as he held a hand over them to shade it out.

Hannibal helped Will, keeping a protective arm around him as he walked him inside and to the the check in. Once that was settled, they went to sit, having been told it would be only five minutes or so. “We will have confirmation soon enough.”

“And if there is no confirmation?” Will asked, wondering if he was in fact going insane, seeing things behind his eyes, out of the corner of his eyes, everywhere at once…

“Then I will question my years of study,” Hannibal said, confident he knew, but he hoped this would set Will’s mind at ease and perhaps his own.

Will smiled at that, leaning into Hannibal a little more, his fever having subsided with the pills he took a bit earlier. “Then I hope we figure this out, and I’m not just crazy.”

Hannibal slipped an arm around Will once more, and kissed his temple, squeezing gently as he breathed him in. “No, you are not crazy, dear one.”

“You keep saying it, but nothing else makes sense,” Will whispered, leaning his forehead against Hannibal’s neck, trying desperately to ground himself in time.

“I would like for you, when you feel this way, to state the time, your name and where you are. It should help keep you tethered to reality, if even in the smallest measure,” Hannibal whispered back, stroking Will’s cheek as they waited.

“I don’t know any of that right now,” Will said, looking at Hannibal as he pulled back. “My reality is distorted and time is irrelevant.”

“Will…” Hannibal began, his heart aching with love he could only feel for the boy in front of him and for the one that still resided in his breast--Guillaume. It was then that the nurse opened the door and smiled.

“Right this way, gentlemen,” she said, holding it open as Hannibal stood and offered his arm to his beloved.

Will let Hannibal lead him with the nurse, his steps shuffling along, sticking to the slicked tiles as they went, until finally he was being changed out of his clothes by Hannibal and into a gown. It felt like two minutes, when ten had passed. Reality was slipping away from him in droves.

Onto the table Will went, after the preliminary tests of blood pressure and vitals were taken, with Hannibal's assistance. Standing back behind the barrier as the radiologist pressed the button to send him through the MRI machine, the demon doctor observed, eyeing the monitors. “I expect Doctor Sutcliffe will be in sooner, rather than later to discuss the results?” he asked, which earned him a nod on the affirmative.

Will laid there, seeing things at the corner of his eyes, things from his classes, the slides, subject matters that would terrify most, but for Will, it was a matter of not knowing how real it was, or if it was somehow connected to his past. He tried to remain as still as possible, as asked, and finally just shut his eyes completely.

Once the machine was finished, it rolled Will out and Hannibal offered his hand. He noted the way his boy's eyes were closed and so he spoke. “Will? We are finished with the tests for now.”

Sea blues opened once more and Will let Hannibal help him out and back into his clothes. “What’s the verdict?”

“We still need to speak with the Doctor,” Hannibal explained, making mental note of Will’s current state as he assisted him in walking to the primary exam room. “He should be in shortly, my love.”

“Okay,” Will said, slipping on his shoes, much more docile like this, easier to control, to move.

Hannibal maneuvered Will to the room and closed the door behind them, hoisting his boy onto the examination bed there. He stood between his legs and locked his arms around his shoulders, kissing him twice. “I love you...I will not allow anything bad to happen to you if I can help it, William.”

Will smiled a little at that, half dazed, sweating again. “I love you, too. Do you… do you forgive me for ever runnin’ from you?”

“There is not a thing to forgive, darling boy,” Hannibal smiled back, softly moving the curls off of Will’s brow. “I knew our bond and our souls would reunite us again.”

Will leaned his face into Hannibal’s touch as a knock at the door came. A tall, older doctor walked in looking at Will and his state of being. He looked down at the results, hesitantly.

“Will? I’m Doctor Sutcliffe,” he offered his hand and Will took, clammy and slightly wet. “I… hate to inform you but there is nothing showing up on the MRI. Could be a bad infection.” He offered the folder to Hannibal to look at the imaging that was printed out.

Hannibal arched a doubting brow as he took the results and began to look over them. It did appear as though the doctor was being truthful, but he was rarely incorrect. “It  _ could _ be?” he asked, a bit pompously. “I was beginning to suspect it was something to do with his brain, and while I see the results here, I would have to ask that you perform a full blood panel before we depart.”

“Of course, I’ll bring a tech in to have that done, Hannibal,” the doctor said and let himself out.

Will leaned over to see the results. “It’s not… my brain?”

“According to what is shown here, no,” Hannibal answered, still thumbing through the papers. He reached over to cup Will’s jaw. “We will get a second opinion, if need be, my darling. I'm not certain I trust these results.”

“Why?” Will asked, thinking that the doctor had been one Hannibal trusted.

“I have a keen sense of smell, William, and I trust that more than anyone else--save for you,” Hannibal explained, closing the folder for a moment to stare into dreamy blues. “Even someone like Doctor Sutcliffe can be bought.”

“Bought?” Will huffed, the idea was appalling. The door opened and a tech came in with needles and tubes, and set to work taking Will’s blood.

Hannibal gave Will a look that said he'd elaborate later as he watched the tech carefully, making sure that everything was done to perfect and when they'd taken about four vials worth, they bandaged up the site, clearing out. “It shouldn't take but about twenty minutes or so,” the demon said, and took his boy's hand. “Are you dizzy or light headed?”

“No. Tired though,” Will said, leaning against Hannibal, closing his eyes as he felt the pulse in his neck against his forehead.

“Sleep for a bit while we wait, if you wish,” Hannibal offered, holding Will closely and protectively. Something wasn't right and he would get to the bottom of it. So, Will did, falling asleep against Hannibal’s shoulder, limp at his side, exhausted.

Hannibal made sure Will didn't fall or slip off, quietly contemplating as he held him, and waited. Looking over at his boy, he whispered a promise, “I will find an answer, my angelic beauty.”

Twenty minutes later the results were brought back and handed to Hannibal, and Will murmured something as he opened his eyes. “What’s it say?”

“Your white blood cell count is up, which would indicate an infection, but that much was apparent with your fever,” Hannibal said, rubbing his chin as he read a bit more. “The rest looks good. You kidney and liver functions are normal.”

“What now?” Will asked, slipping down from the table, he stood next to Hannibal, looking relatively better, less sweaty now, more alert.

“Now we go home, so that I can plan our next course of action,” Hannibal said, pecking Will’s cheek. “And it's time for you to meet a couple old friends.”

Who?” Will asked, taking his hand, his body cooled now that the sweating had stopped.

“The ones who assisted me in the transference of your soul,” Hannibal said, once they were outside the clinic. “Alana and Margot Verger...witches and dear friends of mine, as well as yours.”

“Oh,” Will said with a little sigh, wishing he remember more of that other life, of any life, honestly. He got into the car once more, and buckled in.

After helping Will, Hannibal got in and did the same, starting the car. He backed out, heading for home, mentally calling the witches to meet them there as soon as possible. As he drove, he held his boy's hand, rubbing, reassuringly. “They are very powerful and knowledgeable, my beauty. I believe they will be able to assist.”

“Would this be a… magical problem?” Will asked, still very unaware of his past, and all the things he was capable of. Maybe he was a witch, too.

“I do not think so, but magic can be of use in pinpointing the problem or the source,” Hannibal explained, letting go of Will’s hand to make a left turn.

“Oh,” Will whispered, watching the streets roll by as they drove. “Anything helps, I guess.”

“Yes,” Hannibal said, smiling over at Will. He wondered if his boy had any idea of not only his beauty but his power; if he didn't, he would soon enough. “And they shall. I assure you.”

Will nodded. As they pulled up to the house, there was a car parked there already, two women waiting outside, both nicely dressed, presentable, and loaded, as far as Will could tell.

Hannibal got out and Margot came over first, greeting the pair. “Well,” she began with a smile, the word coming out in a sigh. “You called and we came. It's…good to see you two together again.”

Alana nodded her agreement, looking Will over. “Spitting image even of Gui. What can we do for you both?”

“That he is,” Hannibal agreed and let his face go from a smile to one of serious contemplation. “Will is ill. I have my suspicions as to what it might be but the doctor, one I've known and trusted for quite some time, tells us it is not his brain but merely an infection. We would be grateful if you could offer you thoughts on that matter.”

“What doctor was this?” Alana asked, looking Will over slightly, and then gestured for Hannibal to open the door. It was best to talk privately.

Hannibal opened the door, and pushed it back, letting the Vergers and Will go in first. Buster padded over with a bark to smell of the women, drawn to them. Securing the door, he offered to take their coats. “Doctor Sutcliffe,” he answered, giving them a look. “I cannot help but think he has been purchased by someone or something.”

“He is associated with the upper area,” Alana mentioned, though she knew the doctor, she also knew he dealt with people on both sides of the spectrum. Will went to sit down and gathered Buster up in his arms.

Hannibal gestured for their guests to have a seat, once he'd hung up their coats. He wrapped his arm around Will’s shoulders and looked back to the women. “Then it's as I am assuming?”

“One might believe a certain archangel has his fingers dipped into the pools of heaven,” Alana suggested, sitting down with Margot as they spoke.

Margot crossed one leg over the other as Hannibal processed what Alana had said and looked over at Will. “Will, do you know what you are?” she asked, more trying to see where he was at, read his aura and his energy. “Tell me...what you're feeling.”

“No. Hannibal said it was for me to figure out when the time came, it could be hazardly dangerous otherwise,” Will said, his mind a little numb, but his body was cool for now, the fever dying down.

“And he is right,” Margot said with a smile, trying to send a reassuring energy to him. “But you have some thoughts on the matter, do you not? I will tell you this, you're not like Alana and I. Not a witch, sweet boy.”

“That doesn’t leave much,” Will said, unconvinced. “I’m not like Hannibal.”

“No,” Hannibal spoke up, kissing Will’s hand. “You are certainly not like me, my love. You're perfect.”

With all that went on in Will’s head, he certainly didn’t feel perfect. He nodded though, swallowing down the lump in his throat. Alana smiled at them both, hands clasped.

“You’ll figure it out. Until then, let’s see if we can’t figure out what’s wrong with you.”

“Yes, that would be most helpful,” Hannibal reiterated, smiling at the women. “As I've said, I have my suspicions.”

“Come here, Will,” Alana asked, beckoning the boy to her and her wife. “We don’t bite.”

Will stood, slowly, and went to them sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Alana reached out to touch his head, with a little smile, hoping to get a better read off his physical condition. Margot joined in, one hand holding her wife's and the other on the boy's shoulder.

Hannibal remained quiet, simply observing until they were finished. It was a good ten minutes until they were done, and Alana finally let go of Will, and then her wife. Will sat there, slightly in trance, as though they put him into a deeper state of healing.

“His brain is inflamed,” Alana said, simply. “We’ve put him in a healing trance for a bit, hopefully bring down some of the swelling.”

“Then it is encephalitis as I speculated,” Hannibal said with a nod, looking curiously at his boy before returning his focus back to the two witches. “And he will be well after this?”

“No, he’ll need intervention medication. He can only stimulate his body to heal, but it won’t beat the infection,” Alana explained, Margot nodding.

“I see. Then since I have a confirmation, I will begin treating him at once,” Hannibal said and then thought back to Doctor Sutcliffe. “I shall also attend to the doctor who saw him today. Dimmond is like a piece of gum that just will not come off the bottom of my shoe.”

“He is. It’s unfortunate you can’t be rid of him altogether,” Alana said, standing, taking Margot’s hand.

“Surely there is some way to destroy Archangels permanently or have him enslaved by his betters?” Hannibal said, standing to show them out. He glanced down at Will then back. “How long will he in that state?”

“We’ll do some research,” Alana promised, and touched Will’s cheek once. “Half an hour longer, no more.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal said, as Margot smiled and wrapped around her wife's arm. “Once again I am indebted to you both.”

“We’ll be in touch,” Alana said as they stepped out.

The two women left, and Hannibal was alone once more with his boy. He went to sit down again, unable to stop marveling at his angelic beauty and smiled. There wasn't much else to do but wait and contemplate, which he did. Doctor Sutcliffe would make a fine meal.

Only a couple minutes passed when inspiration struck. Hannibal knew Will would be out for a bit longer so he grabbed his keys and left.

He arrived at Doctor Sutcliffe’s office and shifted into his demon form, two goals in mind for this outing. The first he focused on now, glad it was lunch time, so the staff was all gone but the Doctor. Seth made his way into his office and growled, not giving him one moment to react before he was tearing at his chest to paralyze him.

With that handles, he dug long talons into the man's face, carving to the point of near decapitation. What was left was a beautiful smile, since he'd been so keen on smiling through lies to their face.

After he was satisfied with his work and the position, the demon went to get the medicine and slipped out to the car, not a trace left. Seth returned to his human form and put on a set of clothes he kept in the car, pocketed the pills and returned home.

Right at around thirty mins of absence, Hannibal parked and go out, walking quickly inside to check on his boy. What he didn't expect was an empty house. “Will!” he called out, searching with lightning speed through each room to no avail. His heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest. Someone would pay for this if they took him.

The back door had been left open and Buster was barking, growling at something, as it seemed there was a bush that had been squashed in someone’s attempt to to escape over the fence. Hannibal got Buster inside and walked out, closing the door as he began to scour the area. Scenting to follow Will’s sweaty aroma, he went, through groves and forest, and then to the blinding lights of police cars in an open field.

Will was on his knees, covered in blood and guts from head to toe, an officer approaching him as the boy had his hands out, covered and dripping.

“Sir, just stand down, I’m coming to cuff you,” the officer said, approaching carefully as Will glared at him with dark look in his eyes.

Hannibal came over with his hands up, showing he was unarmed. He looked at Will and saw a familiarity there, behind his eyes and inwardly felt his heart swell. Still, he didn't want him to be taken to away and while he knew he could get close enough to use his influence without endangering his boy, maybe he could reason instead.

“Officer, what seems to be the problem?” Hannibal asked, his tone friendly and non threatening. “I'm a forensic psychiatrist and only wish to help.”

Will was cuffed, dazed, though violence spread through him quickly, as did whatever had possessed him. “I was trying to help,” he whispered, looking down at the bloody mess of a person left under him. “They were dying! I was trying to help!” The officer pulled the boy to his feet as Will started to panic and thrash.

“We’re taking him in, Doctor. Any help you can serve will have to be taken up with the precinct,” another office told Hannibal as Will was stuffed into the back of a police cruiser. Will’s eyes met Hannibal’s.

Hannibal snarled, though not at Will, as he met his boy’s eyes. There would be hell to pay. The demon showed only by way of his eyes going black and he mentally recorded each officer present. Letting the amber fade back in, he mouthed a secret and silent promise that he would come for his beloved before he turned to the officer. “Trust, that I will do precisely that, officer.”

“If he’s your ward, you can come to the station to talk to them there,” the officer said, though Will was far too old to be a ward, the officer felt a little sympathy for the older doctor. The car was started up and Will was driven off.

***

Will was processed and moved to the Boston State Hospital for the Criminally Insane after some interviewing. They’d treated him, first, and kept him on medications. He’d killed someone, according to them. All he could remembered was trying to help them, or so he thought. Blood on his hands said otherwise. A dead body couldn’t speak up for him.

Clad in orange, he was finally allowed visitors, chained to a small table, hands cuffed.

All the iron in the place bothered the demon’s senses, causing him to wrinkle his nose as he walked past the gate. He stopped, canted his head up and closed his eyes as he took in Will’s scent. He resumed walking, shoes clacking against hard floors and with each step it grew more pungent.

At the room at last, he saw his boy and his heart both rose and fell at once. Hannibal sat down and clasped his hands on the table, brows furrowed as he summoned a smile. “Hello, Will.”

Will’s head hung in shame, though he knew Hannibal would hardly judge him for the actions that got him here, he hated that he landed here at all. The iron kept the demon at bay, or else Will knew he’d be out of here in a second. The chains and cuffs were enough to elicit docile behavior from him, memories stirring below the surface of a life gone by.

“Hannibal..”

Hannibal placed his hands atop Will’s, avoiding the cuffs and thumbed over his skin. A risk worthwhile in his mind. He lowered his head to try to catch his boy's gaze, wanting to offer comfort and reassurance. “My darling boy, you have nothing to feel shame for.”

“My careers is ruined. We can’t even be together now,” Will whispered, the caged heart in his chest beating hard to be let free, as memories swirled around his head, hard to place, hard to pinpoint.

It was hard seeing Will this way and it also brought up painful memories he hadn't been able to recall until now. “We can and we  _ will _ ,” Hannibal promised, not about to lose his beloved again. “I cannot speak for your career just yet but I will not let anyone take you from me.”

“Bound here,” Will said, lifting his hands into Hannibal’s with a sigh. “I don’t like it. It makes me nervous being in here.”

“I have a memory that is floating to the surface of my mind. A memory and understanding that you, as well as myself, have been in a similarly precarious situation before,” Hannibal sighed and leaned across the table to kiss Will’s lips. “It did not end well. I will make sure that shall not be the case this time, my love.”

“Did not end well for whom?” Will asked, quieter, just between them. “I just want out, we can go anywhere…”

“For either one of us, least of all you,” Hannibal answered, sadly but then squeezed Will’s hand. He leaned forward to whisper. “I will see that you get out.”

Will nodded his head, staying leaned over so that his face rested against Hannibal’s. At least they were giving him time. “I thought I was helping that person… they say I killed him.”

“Gui was not one to show much mercy,” Hannibal continued to whisper, in explanation as memories flooded his mind. “Perhaps with your illness, your true nature is surfacing. Do you feel remorse?”

“Only in that it wasn’t what I thought,” Will said, quietly, not wanting the recorders to hear him.

Hannibal felt a swell of pride at that and angled his head to give Will a slow, passionate kiss. He knew they had little time left but he wanted to make every second count. “Good,” he murmured, quietly and pulled back to stroke his beautiful face. “Soon, my dark beauty. Very soon.”

Will hoped, for the life of him, that he was not in here long, he wasn’t sure how stir crazy he would be able to go before he lost it. “Soon…”

“Yes,” Hannibal agreed and breathed in Will’s scent. Perhaps being inside these horrid walls and bars would help him have an awakening. Either way he needed him out and at his side.


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed, and an orderly that worked there helping the man in charge of the facility had his eyes on Will, watching him every second of the day, until one day, he approached, with a wicked smile on his face.

“Mister… Gramercy,” he crooned, uncuffing him to let him inside the visitation cage. “Been waiting for you, for a time that we could talk.”

“Talk?” Will asking, rubbing his wrists. “They can hear us.”

“Not at the moment. I wired everything here.”

Will assessed the man in front of him, something familiar about him. “What do you want? How do you know that name?”

“I knew you before, little bird. In that other life.”

“Tell me everything.”

“I can’t. It’s against the rules,” the orderly said leaning in closer. “But you are powerful. More so than you think. If anyone can get out and defeat this, it’s you. I’m just a… hawk flying over head, Mister Gramercy, making sure you don’t get fed to the vultures too soon.”

“What’s that mean?” Will asked, watching the bright eyes of the odd man in front of him.

“Whatever you want it to mean. I’m Matthew, a beast from the hell-world.”

***

Nights left Will slicked in sweat until the fevers were gone and he was pronounced sure of the illness. Even then, he woke from dreams that left him gasping, never scared, but always with his heart racing, as though he’d been running for his life, constantly moving, working his very bones to the grind, just to breathe another breath one more time.

Will could feel the power in his muscles, in his veins, but getting through that, finding his inner self, his old self, was harder than he expected.

For the next few weeks of Will being stuck in there, he got help from Matthew to bring back a few memories to the surface, they weren’t much, but as far as he could tell, they were enough to see reason that the line of work he put himself in wasn’t enough, and he deserved -- wanted-- more.

“If I escape, will they come after me?”

“Yes, they’ll hunt you down, little bird,” Matthew crooned near his ear, delighted. “But you’ll win, you always win. You’ll tear them apart, you’ll make them wish they never knew your name.”

“Which name?

“Either one.”

“Either one,” Will repeated, echoing the words back, strang on his tongue as the realization of all Hannibal loved about him was another life, not this one. He was stupid to think he could ever be anything but murderer. Save people? He scoffed to himself.

“I can get you out. Running is all you have left,” Matthew whispered. “Get out, get to Seth, and run.”

“And what about you?”

“I’ve laid my life down for you once before, I’d do it again, little bird.”

***

The alarms blared loud over the system as Will ran, panting as his legs took him faster than any human should be able to run, almost as if he were flying. Every bone in his body ached, every piece of him felt like he might just rip right out of his own skin. When he made it through the fields and to the lake, he shed his clothes there and dove in, naked, and swam as far as the water would take,  down a stream, until finally nothing.

Hours later, in the dark of night, shivering, Will knocked on Hannibal’s door.

Hannibal went to the door, his senses alight, he could feel him, his dark angel and opened it. His heart leapt in his breast as he swiftly brought Will in and locked up behind him. “Will, my darling,” he all but gasped and pulled him into his arms, guiding him towards the roaring fire. He sat him down, kissed him and then went to grab a towel and a robe, handing the former over as he wrapped the latter around slim shoulders. “If I'm asleep, may I never wake from this moment, cunning boy.”

“A… an orderly helped me escape,” Will whispered, shivering violently, drying his longer hair with the towel, leaning in toward Hannibal as he was much warmer than any fire. “Matthew, a hell beast, he said. He helped me with a few… things. Not much.”

“Matthew…” Hannibal said, trying to taste the name on his tongue. It seemed familiar. He sat down and hooked his arms around Will, rubbing his body to continue warming him. “Then we are in his debt. For now, I am simply glad you are here. We shouldn't stay long, as they will come for you.”

“They will,” the boy said, quietly, skin pale but warming at Hannibal’s touch. “I can’t prove I didn’t do it, when I did. Maybe I was out of mind with fever, but I feel no remorse for any of it.”

“Good,” Hannibal said, pleased Will felt nothing. No regrets. He pressed his lips to the boy's brow and then his mouth, elated to have him in his grasp. “I have made all the arrangements ahead of time. I was planning to free you myself but Matthew had the advantage of being on the inside. We shall leave in a half an hour.”

“They’ll be here soon than that,” Will whispered, aware he’d been running a while, and Matthew would only hold them off for so long.

“Then let's not delay,” Hannibal whispered back, offering a smile. “I've things prepared in the car stored. One moment, I'll bring you and outfit and then we will depart, Mylimasis.”

“Where’s Buster?” Will asked, he  _ needed _ his dog.

“He's out back, of course he's coming to, my beauty,” Hannibal said and then went to open the back door. Buster came running in, right to Will, as Hannibal went to go get a change of clothing for him.

Will looked shaken as he scooped Buster up and held him. Being locked up made the very darkest part of him come forward, raring to be let free, or else there’d be blood. Oh, how he wanted there to be, but he had to get out. He had to get here.

Hannibal returned with a change of clothing for Will, and a few documents he needed for them as well, passports and the like. He smiled when he saw his boy there with his dog, even if he did still appear frazzled. “Come, put this one and let's go, hm?”

Will set the dog down and changed, wiping his feet on the towel he had and then put his extra boots on. “I thought I was going insane locked up in there…”

“You are not meant to be caged,” Hannibal said, gathering some things into his vintage leather satchel. “But you are also not insane.”

“No, I’m not.” Will leashed Buster and then grabbed a coat, shrugging it over his shoulders. “I was locked up a lot in my other life. I could feel it pressing against my bones, just at the back of my mind. That panic.”

“Yes,” Hannibal said, keys in hand. “Feeling trapped or forced into something, be it by way of jail or word, brings the most savage out in the strongest of us. The weaker may crumble but the brave will flash their teeth and howl, eventually defying those that wish to contain or control them.”

A feral like creature threatened to overcome Will at every turn, at every mention of an old life, the creature dug its claws into his back and burned down his shoulder blades. Will shivered, following Hannibal out with out another word, Buster trailing behind them.

With a twist of his wrist, the door was locked, the house sealed and a new venture on the horizon. It was all the same for Hannibal, for it wasn't the structure that he considered home, but the boy at his side. He lead him and Buster to the SUV, tucked away amidst a dusty barn, just a few feet away, removing the tarp. “Here we are,” he said and popped the trunk, showing Will the provisions he had stowed away there. “It should prove to be comfortable, until we get to the boat.”

“Where will we go?” Will asked, unaware of their life before, where they might have lived. This world seemed so indifferent to the things Hannibal talked about, to what he really was deep down.

“I have homes in various countries, across Europe,” Hannibal explained, closing the trunk and getting Buster inside, then Will. He got in himself, turning yet another key to bring the engine to life as he buckled up. “I propose we travel the open waters for a time. We cannot settle in any one place just yet.”

“Where did we live before this?” Will asked, once in and buckled up tight. His mind raced, even still, imagery of his past were now like distant memories rather than a lifetime ago, like a movie he’d watched not more than a year prior-- distant but still relevant.

“There were several places, from what I recollect,” Hannibal answered, backing out and heading out of the driveway. Things were still not crystal clear but the shards of the teacup were starting to come back together, forming a whole picture. “We were...trying to avoid someone. A foe.”

“A foe,” Will huffed, arms crossed over his chest. “So Matthew told me. He refused to tell who, though. I’m not sure he remembered entirely either.”

“From what I can recall, his name is Anthony Dimmond,” Hannibal said, the name rolling off his tongue like a wave, but there was nothing pleasant about it as his eyes went dark and nostrils flared. He wanted to rip him apart, leave the man who'd done this nothing more than a heap of bone and viscera on the ground. The demon would bathe in it, smear the blood over his skin and howl to the moon in tribute.

“And who is he?” Will asked, eyes on the road as they drove, Buster in his lap, snoring softly.

“The Curator,” Hannibal heard himself say, memories unlocking, seemingly with each bump in the road, as if it was jolting things repressed free from its hiding place. “Your... _ our _ warden. He held us captive. You died there.”

Will’s brows furrowed as his eyes narrowed on the road, jaw tight. “Curator. Warden. Someone has an ego.”

“Yes,” Hannibal agreed, hands gripping the wheel as he rounded a corner, the road growing darker the further out they went. “But the high and mighty merely have farther to fall. The impact will be phenomenal.”

“He’s quite powerful isn’t he?” Will mused, mostly to himself, trying to gather a clear image of the man, but it was the one thing, and yet the most important, he couldn’t seem to grasp.

“He is,” Hannibal mused with Will, taking a left towards the harbor, cutting through to a beaten, dusty path to get there. “But he has a weakness, we need only find it.”

“I found it once,” Will whispered, though not like himself, not like  _ this _ self.

Hannibal stole a quick glance at Will, wetting his lips in thought as he took his hand and brushed his mouth over his knuckles before kissing it, reverently. “Then you shall again, my love.”

A darkness clouded Will’s eyes, heavy and like a fog over his mind, gaze on Hannibal’s movements. “Even God’s creatures can be brought down. He’s only had his wings clipped. We need to find a permanent resolve.”

To say the devilish man was impressed, would have been an understatement. He nodded, his own eyes nearly black once more, glinting as the occasional light shone into them as he pulled up to the desolate harbor and parked. Gui was there, under the surface and starting to be reborn. It was beautiful. “With cunning such as yours, and my assistance, it should not take long for that.”

The boy stepped out, Buster at his feet, leashed, the wind picking up his hair as it blew cool over the water, the moonlight reflecting back like dark pools on a stormy sea in his eyes. “Yes. Though I am sure he thinks himself two steps ahead of us, as always.”

“Perhaps we’ll have a surprise for him yet,” Hannibal smirked and popped the trunk to grab the bags there. He closed it, leaving the key under the mat for it to be picked up later and walked along side Will. In the distance a lonesome house sailboat swayed atop the indecisive waters, the air kissed with the scent of salt. “I hope the craft I've selected will be one that you find to your liking.”

“Its perfect. You're lucky I know how to sail… now,” Will said, idly, blinking night darkened eyes at the waters and then the boat, before walking the dock toward it.

“That I am,” Hannibal snickered, quietly, his shoes clacking on the wooden planks, coupled with little paw pats, and Will’s boots. “But I'm glad you like it. It has all we need for a few months. We’ll only have to dock for fuel or if we're bored, hm?

“You’ve thought of everything,” Will said, monotone as he set Buster on board first and then hopped the rail himself, landing with a quiet thump as the boat rocked gently on the wavering sea.

Hannibal looked over at Will, getting onto the boat and nodded. “I usually do,” he smiled, gently and then plucked the keys from his pocket, unlocking the cabin to set the bags down inside. “Here are the keys, Captain.”

Glancing at the keys first, Will palmed them and then walked to the engine room to start it up. He then went out to unanchor them from the mooring, and get them moving. Half an hour later they were at sea, the Baltimore harbor behind them.

Strolling onto the deck, Hannibal brought out two glasses of whiskey and held one out in offering to Will. “I was a bit presumptuous, I’m afraid…”

“Of?” Will asked, a shift in his personality, though not much, but enough that he felt it lingering, like something dark woken inside of himself, but very much still trapped beneath his breastbone. He took the glass with a small nod.

“I meant that you'd want a whiskey,” Hannibal winked and took a sip, licking his lips as amber eyes looked out over the water. “But I suppose one might say that this trip, as a whole was presumptuous. Then again, there were not many other appealing options.”

“It’s a presumption well thought out,” Will said with a little smile, taking a sip of the drink, one hand on the wheel.

Hannibal took another sip and then set the drink on table near by, securing it. He wrapped his arms around Will’s waist from behind, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder as he looked out at the water once more. “Yes, indeed it was,” he whispered and kissed his cheek. “At what age did you learn to sail?”

“My dad taught me when I was ten,” Will answered, glad to have Hannibal behind him, a secure weight, a solid wall of comfort where the rest of him felt as though it was falling away, shedding.

“A young age to learn,” Hannibal said, quietly, smelling of his boy, holding him as though he might disappear right before his eyes, into the sea. “Being on these waters gives you strength. It is in your blood. Garner that power and hold fast, Mylimasis.”

“I never sailed in my past lives,” Will pointed out, wondering why he was allotted to pick up this new trait, why it was so pertinent.

“Perhaps you acquired the skill in this life for the very journey we are embarking on now,” Hannibal offered, their trains of thought on the same track.

“Perhaps. Maybe it’s been predestined,” Will offered, still quite aware of the looming power inside himself, despite all those had told him.

“Yes,” Hannibal agreed and nuzzled into Will’s neck as the boat rocked gently on the opaque looking water. “One of many things that have long since been written in these very stars.”

“A balance, of sorts?” Will mused, blinking once as he took another sip and then turned to look back at Hannibal, their faces close.

“A balance, yes, quite possibly,” Hannibal answered, sliding his hand up to cup Will’s jaw. “Between light and dark, destiny and free will. It can be whatever you wish to a degree.”

“Predetermined destinies are likely out of my hands and yours,” Will rerouted, softly, looking at Hannibal. “But maybe that’s just fine. So long as we ge to be together in the end.”

“You raise a compelling point,” Hannibal crooned, deep but gentle as he gazed at Will. The moon reflected the oceans of his angelic eyes beautifully, the demon mused and then placed a soft kiss on his lips before echoing, “As long as we're together…”

“If it’s anything less, I’ll complain,” Will said with a soft grin against Hannibal’s mouth, and set his drink down, turning to hug him.

Hannibal chuckled, lowly and embraced his beloved with a sigh of contentment. “As you should,” he murmured and held his face between his veiny hands, shark like teeth jutting below his full upper lip. The demon hungered for his boy, for blood, and violence--chaos--but he knew he would need to wait until Will’s  _ becoming _ was complete. For now, this was all he required. “However, we’ll try to avoid that at all costs.”

“I was reborn for a reason, right?” Will smiled and kissed Hannibal hard, clutching at his lapels, fisting the fine fabric between pale fingers.

“Reborn to complain to me?” Hannibal teased and then kissed Will again before he could offer a retort, palming down his back. “William, I love you so.”

The stubborn boy let the demon hush him with his perfectly shaped mouth, and bit at his lips. Though he’d just been jostled from his career and dreams, he never felt so alive and so handsomely rewarded. “I love you, too.”

Hannibal relished the words, each time he heard them. His response was a moan, and yet another kiss as he backed Will against the sturdy railing. Never in his long life had he been content to just do this. Anything, as long as it was with his remarkable boy. “Decadent, that is what you are.”

Will moaned back, one hand on the rail as he pulled Hannibal closer with one fist in his tie. “Am I? Care to taste me?”

“Yes,” Hannibal rasped and kissed desperately down the side of Will’s jaw, to his neck. It had been awhile since they'd had this, and he wanted to savor his boy. “A feast perfect for any time of the day or night…”

The boat was safe to drive itself for a bit, so Will let himself indulge, the inkling of his past life spreading through him as his desire for the demon bloomed hot in his belly. He pressed himself against Hannibal’s teeth, grasping for him, with his fingers, holding him to savor every bite. Hannibal's nails lengthened and eyes went onyx as he bit down into Will’s neck with a growl, hips pressing firmly. The sweet nectar, the crimson elixir, flowed into his mouth and he lapped it up, feeling the strength that lie within.

Head lolled back, Will clawed at Hannibal’s chest, then over his shoulders, a shuddering moan escaping his chest as pleasurable fire flew through his veins. “Hannibal-” he panted, every bit of the action they were sharing was like a memory he knew well.

Grunting, Hannibal ripped the shirt from Will’s back, taking a bit of skin with it and ran his hands down the exposed flesh as he lifted him up and swiftly took him into the boat cabin. “I want to fuck you until you can no longer scream out my name…”

“I hope you do,” Will reported with a coy grin, kissing the blood from Hannibal’s lips, wanting nothing more than to feel him every time he stood or walked for the next months.

Kicking open the cracked bedroom door, Hannibal kissed Will, roughly and crashed onto the bed, right in between his beloved’s legs before moving back long enough to take of his pants. He did his own next, piece by piece, tossing them onto the floor and grabbing lube. The elegant devil was burning hotter than the fires of hell itself for his dark angel as he slathered his cock in preparation and bit down lean muscle, to his boy’s cock. “Tell me what you want the most, how badly do you desire me, hm?”

Pale fingers grabbed at Hannibal’s elegantly coiffed hair, tugging on on the strands as his hips rose, wantonly. “To feel you in me, hard and fast.”

Hannibal licked up Will’s cock and then got back between his legs, positioning his head at his boy’s hot hole before pressing in to the hilt. “Ask and you shall receive,” he grunted and began to fuck him with wild abandon. “Mm, Will-”

It stretched the boy to the brink, but Will beared with it, clutching Hannibal’s shoulders through the blistering pain until it become a pleasure heat. He groaned, biting his own lip, the bite in his shoulder throbbing with the thrum of his ever quickening heart.

Pausing for just a second to let Will catch his breath, Hannibal drank him in. So utterly debauched, he looked, so exquisite. The demon didn't delay further and began to pump into his soulmate’s ass, large balls slapping wet as he hitched up his leg and melded their lips together. “Fuck, Will-”

The boy’s eyes were dark as liquid coal, just the thread-barest of amount of blue around the pupils, complete immersed in his mate, limbs wrapping around him tightly to keep them close and pressed together, conjoined. “Hannibal-”

With short, quick whips of his hips, Hannibal tapped against Will’s prostate, excess lubrication squeezing out and down his balls. He slid his arms under his beloved’s back, the bed thudding against the wall as he growled and grunted, ferally. “Ah, yes, you feel sublime, perfect, my own personal paradise…”

Eyes shut tightly at the impending pleasure, Will grasped tighter, as memories flooded his senses, taking him all at once back to another time, another life… He shook, orgasm pending, unable to help it as Hannibal’s name rolled from his tongue in a gasp, and then he bit down against his bottom lip.

Hannibal was close, just a beat or two away from that monumental plunge into the swirling sea of bliss. He likewise felt it, their souls entwining and blurring as memories surfaced in his mind. The hellish man roared with delight, skin awash with sweat as he drilled deep, relentless, awaiting Will’s release before he unlocked his own. “William, come-”

Moaning louder, Will spilled against his own belly, trapped between their hips. “Hannibal-!” was all he managed.

The hot rush of come, and the noises that followed, only spurred him on. Hannibal sounded inhuman as he fucked with insistence, snarling and growling, gnarling the skin of Will’s neck until at last, the dam broke. He came hard, muscles bulging and heart thudding like a herd of wild animals, potent seed filling his boy’s hole. “William-!”

The boy wanted l, breathing coming down slowly, as he grasped at his soulmate. “I've not been savage enough with you…”

“I only want you to be yourself,” Hannibal said, his voice ragged as he caught his breath. He kissed Will softly then, capable of both but he was partial to the animalistic. “Did you enjoy this way?”

“I feels it's how it should always be,” Will whispered. “How's we've always been.”

“Yes,” Hannibal agreed, whispering out the word. He brushed a curl from Will’s face and grinned. “We've enjoyed many a passionate, bloody night.”

“I can’t wait to try more,” Will whispered, eager, but tired, his swim through the banks of the river to get to Hannibal had done him in, along with the nights locked up, his body was ready to rest completely.

“And we shall,” Hannibal promised and then pulled out, laying beside Will on the bed. He kissed his lips and then his brow, sorting the covers to make him comfortable, before he held him, preparing to sleep as well. “You have my word, but first, rest, please. I'll prepare a big breakfast for you in the morning.”

Buster snored at the end of the bed as the waves rocked the boat, gently soothing Will’s mind into a slumber he couldn’t control.


	6. Chapter 6

As the waves crashed, a storm brewing in the sea, the boat swayed and rocked, and Will tossed and turned with it, feverish but this time it wasn’t from illness. He clutched at the blankets around him, deep in sleep.

Hannibal stirred as well, rolling over to hook a well muscled arm around Will, his mind slowly coming back to the waking world. When he felt the warmth coming from his beloved he opened his eyes and leaned over him. “Will?”

Will’s skin was hot with what could have been fire, though there was nothing there, most of it radiating from his shoulders, deep white veins starting to take form there. Will rolled into Hannibal, shaking as his hands grasp into Hannibal’s skin.

The demon’s senses were alive at that, his skin darkening as though he were reacting to Will in preparation to shift. He held him close, rubbing down his back and scented him. It was happening, and memories that were fuzzy came in clearer than before. “Let it happen, my love. You're alright. I'm here.”

Eyes opening, blue eyes blew bright, gazing at Hannibal as Will’s chest heaved, groaning. His back arched, up on his hands and knees, fingers clenched into the bedspread. Lava seemed to burn down his spine, his shoulders, aching through his limbs.

Hannibal moved aside, on his feet but still close as he watched with awe through solid coal eyes. He didn't shift completely, but his nails grew long, curving and sharp, lips curving into a pleased grin. “Yes...breathe, Mylimasis.”

Dark veined bones started to sprout from his back, the boy groaned with the effort, the worst sort of pain he could imagine, as feathers began to bloom, spreading across the cartilage, as the wings grew, spreading out behind him. Will’s eyes turned a etheral blue, glowing and bright as his gaze lingered on the demon before him.

Seth was fully present to witness the splendor, feeling for Will’s pain but marveling all the same. He let out a screech of approval, leaning closer to extend his slender fingers with the intention of touching those feathered wings. “My beautiful, wicked angel.”

Back arched, the wings spread out, feathers still popping free as he did, a growl of his own resonating through his chest as his hands rug into the sheets, no longer the boy he had grown to be, but the angel he had been before he died. “Seth…” There was an eerie glow to him, ethereal and vibrant.

The hell creature’s black heart thudded rapidly, only for the angel in front of him and he got on the bed, knees dipping the mattress. “Come to me,” Seth hissed, his long tongue sweeping over his lips unconsciously as he held his long gangly arms out. 

The angel’s lithe body was muscular now, perfectly toned and shaped, wings spread out behind him, brown chocolate curls a halo around his perfectly sculpted face, like that of Greek statues. Guillaume beckoned his demon closer with open arms. “You to me.”

Seth grinned at that, sharp teeth glinting as he went to him, awestruck and nearly bursting with love. They should have been enemies, not lovers, certainly not soul mates but there they were and the demon wouldn't change it for anything. “As you desire,” he said, touching his wings and then his face. “Look at you, Guillaume…”

Black wings fluttered as the boy wrapped his arms around Seth’s shoulders and pulled him close, naked hip to naked hip. “This is all I ever wanted for us… together.”

“It's beautiful, perfect,” Seth whispered, shutting his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. He ran his hands all over Gui’s body, down the planes of muscle and back up to the nest of silky tendrils atop his head. “I'll never lose you again.”

“You didn’t lose me, not forever,” Gui said, palming down Seth’s chest. He was himself with added benefits of yet another life absorbed into himself.

“No, you're right, I did not,” Seth smiled, and then nipped at Gui’s lower lip, tugging it through razor like incisors. All of his memories were back, proving that his boy had to know, in order for him to. “We've only to defeat the archangel and then we are truly free.”

“He’ll keep coming back,” Gui said, curling himself around Seth, wings wrapping around them both, like a cocoon.

Seth turned his face to nuzzle into the raven feathers and inhaled, cherishing it, _him_ , as well as their bond. He trailed his fingers around his boy's waist, gripping. “He will but I hope to make a lasting impression, so perhaps he won't have the same agenda next time.”

“I imagine it’s more vengeful now than it was before,” Gui whispered, enjoying every touch Seth bestowed on him, leaning into every inch of skin that touched his own.

“Yes, I would imagine so,” Seth whispered back, committing every moment of this to memory, adding it atop the others, on a proverbial pedestal. “You defeated him once, and you shall again.”

“Yeah,” Gui said, wanting to forget it all for now, he leaned in and kissed Seth slowly. “But, that can wait.”

“Yes,” Seth agreed and kissed Gui back, hungrily yet just as slowly, sucking his tongue. He raked his nails down his dark angel’s back, over his ass where he squeezed. 

“How much do you want to fuck an angel?” Gui asked, coy, as the boat rocked violently around them, a storm lighting up the sky.

Seth ran his tongue over Gui’s lips, and narrowed his eyes lustfully, his demon cock already filling to fullness. “Quite a lot, actually,” he growled, and pressed his finger between his boy’s plush, muscular cheeks to tap over the hole there. “But it might be in our best interest, if I _show_ you instead, hm?”

Gui grasped Seth’s hard cock, working over the long length with his almost delicate fingers, wrist whipping up and down the shaft. “If you don’t, I might have to fuck you instead. I’m… very needy.”

“We’ll take turns,” Seth groaned, and rutted into Gui’s hand before moving away long enough to get the lube. As he'd never fucked an angel, he slicked himself up while he waited for his boy to get into the position he wanted. “I'll go first...I am quite needy too.”

Having never been fucked like this, the angel narrowed his coy gaze over his shoulder and got down on all fours, a position he knew would infuriate the archangel if he could see them now. He splayed his wings out, keeping them out of the way. “This first.”

The demon howled with fiery desire at the sight and gripped Gui’s cheeks, spreading them before he slowly slid in, inch by inch to let him feel every bit of his thick, veiny cock. “Yes, this,” he rasped, giving his angel’s ass a firm, stinging slap as he started to drive in and out without hesitation. “Fuck!”

The angel couldn’t be hurt so easily now, at his final stage, it would take much more to harm him. He used that to his advantage and pressed back hard against his soulmate, gasping. “There, harder, Seth-”

Given the green light, Seth set a brutal pace, not holding back as he slammed into Gui’s ass, moving inhumanly fast. He scratched down his back, leaving bloody trails in the wake of his talons, snarling with pleasure. “Mm, yes, this is what you, we, were made for-”

The red against the pale skin and then contrast with the black feathered wings was almost gruesome and macabre, if not beautiful in their own right. Gui reared his head back with pleasurable growl. “Yes… fuck…”

A perfect, brought to life picture of exactly what Seth had imagined it might be, before now. He reached up, and gripped Gui’s curls, one hand still on his hip as he snapped his own with relentless ferocity. “My exquisite angel, I'm going to come and then you may take me-”

“I will fuck you so hard-” Gui managed, squeezing himself around Seth, begging to milk the seed right from his pulsating cock.

Groaning at that, Seth thrust his hips a few more times before coming hot and thick, painting the inside of his beauty's walls. “Fuck, Gui-”

After taking it all, Gui reared back and pushed Seth on to the bed, wings spread high once more. He pressed Seth’s legs to his chest, and bent low to circle his pink tongue around his pucker, eager to taste every bit of him after so long.

Seth growled with pleasure, his horned head resting against the pillow as he clawed at the sheets. “Ah, Guillaume,” he moaned, deeply, his flaccid cock twitching and dripping. 

Gui wasted little time as he pushed his tongue into Seth’s hole, and pushing fingers into him, slowly, working him open. He got the lube and pushed some of that in, too, and then slicked himself up. Up on his knees, Gui got between Seth’s legs and pressed himself in, roughly, a quick whip of his hips.

The pain was immense, which was exactly how the demon _craved_ it. Seth snarled a teasing challenge at Gui, eyes blacker than they'd been and pulled his angel down, by the nape of his neck, to meet his mouth for a harsh kiss. “Give it to me, as hard as you can,” he hissed, and then bit down into the boy's neck to pop skin. 

A growl radiated through Gui as he pushed his hands down into Seth’s chest, using him as lever to crack his hips against his ass, brutal and harsh, slow movements at first, quickening his pace as pain bloomed through him, red dripping down his shoulders. “Seth-”

“Gui-” Seth grunted out, hot breaths coming raggedly from his nose. He hooked his legs around Gui’s waist, lapping up the blood as he reached a hand out to stroke those alluring feathers. 

The wings were sensitive, and bristled against the touch, feathery and soft. Gui groaned, every touch was needed, wanted, only served to bring closer to the proverible edge. He whipped harder, faster with each piston, sweat forming over his brow and light freckled shoulders. Seth’s cock began to harden anew, each press against his prostate sending him further down the rabbit hole. He groaned again, licking a bloody trail to Gui’s lips, which he fed from as he clutched to his boy's body with all of his limbs. 

Gui’s ass flexed with every movement, dimpling as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into Seth, wildly now as his body hot like a furnace, ready to combust. “Oh-” His brows knit together in pleasurable frustration.

“Yes-” Seth managed, heat boiling under his skin, flowing to his groin, nearing eruption. He gazed at the angelic being atop him, grunting and howling as he was fucked. “Sublime…”

Gui’s head fell forward, curls in his eyes, as he came, hard and hot, throbbing inside of Seth as the demon’s walls gripped his shaft and milked every last bit of hot come out of him. “Fuck-”

Seth came a second time, digging his nails into Gui’s back as his muscles clenched and thick ropes of come shot out of his dick. He panted, roaring like a lion, heart thudding in his ears. “Guillaume-!”

The boy panting turned to victorious laughter as he kissed down into the demon, and then pulled out, licking down his body to lap up the mess of come against his hips and stomach. “I made you come… _twice_.”

The demon laughed with his boy, catching his breath as he began to shift back to his person suit, fingers changed, sliding through soft curls. “That you did,” Hannibal grinned, licking his lips. “I owe you a second one sometime soon, hm?” 

Gui shook his head, rolling over to curl into Hannibal, content enough to be just as they were. “No.”

As the storm started to subside, so did the rocking of the boat, and Hannibal sighed happily. “I love you, my beautiful Guillaume, my Will.” 

“You don’t have to call me that anymore,” Gui whispered back, softly, gazing up at his soulmate. 

“Gui sits better on the tongue anyways,” Hannibal murmured, leaning in to kiss his wicked angel again. He could feel the spark resonating and burning in his breast, their souls bound and ignited as one. “Perhaps in a few days we can dock. Let you...stretch your wings?”

“That might be nice,” Gui said, quietly, smiling at Hannibal. This was not just his second life, the boy had been an angel for many, many centuries, born over and over again, battling and protecting. His lifetime with Dimmond, however, had left a stain on him that he could never wash away, like blood in the snow that simply would not vanish.

“Then we shall do exactly that,” Hannibal promised, continuing to admire Gui. He wasn't sure where the Archangel was, but another battle was on the horizon. For now, he'd enjoy the peace and serenity of the waters, as well as their union. “Are you hungry? I'm famished.”

“Yes,” Gui said, a new sort of poise to him, though still the same as he ever was, but there was a brightness to him inside of the dark shell of his heart, a hidden down deep piece of him that pure, and always had been. “Starved.”

Hannibal could sense it and while it drew him in, it also made worry gnaw at his mind. He was a demon, dark, violent and the only light he had was the love he bore for his beloved boy. The devilish man decided not to ponder if for now, they were soul bound and after one more kiss, he got up. “Any requests or shall I surprise you?”

No amount of purity could keep the wicked boy from his mate, not ever. Gui smiled, up on his knees now, wings folded back behind him. “Surprise me.”

“Then I will,” Hannibal winked and tied his robe after putting it on. He smiled and walked out into the kitchen area, pulling out the ingredients needed for their breakfast. 

Gui went and rinsed off, wiping the blood from his skin, and come from his hips, and then pulled on a pair of pants. The smell of authentic French toast, eggs, sausage, and coffee filled the little boat cabin as Hannibal did one of things he loved. He was a master at his craft and moved swiftly, back and forth, after pouring them each a hot cup of dark roast. 

Gui sat at the tiny table in just the sweats he found, barefoot and shirtless, watching Hannibal with eyes that seemed brighter now, more knowing. “Smells good.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal crooned and handed over a cup of coffee to his boy. He leaned against the counter and blew on his own, his eyes roving over Gui. “You know, you did not have to put on sweats for me,” he grinned, toothily.

“You put a robe, it was only fair,” Gui murmured into his mug with a grin back.

“I suppose you're right,” Hannibal hummed and sipped his coffee, setting it down to finish cooking. Once he was done, he plated the food, setting it atop the bar and then sat down. “Bon appetit, Mylimasis.”

Gui used his fork to dig into the meal, famished from his transformation. “It’s great.”

Hannibal began eating at that, cutting into it and taking a bite. “Thank you,” he smiled and then wiped his mouth. “I'm pleased you like it.”

Anything was good as hungry as Gui was, and he was never picky anyway. He’d eaten heart, beating human heart before; breakfast was never a qualm. He stuffed himself full, until his stomach couldn’t pack any more down, and his breathing felt almost labored. Laughing at himself, he took the plate to the sink to wash.

Taking the last bite of his own, Hannibal snickered and got up to do the same, he set the plate down, and gripped Gui’s hips, playfully biting his shoulder. “I could feed on you, and that would be breakfast enough, you wicked boy.”

Gui turned a sly look over his shoulder at Hannibal, wings spread to accommodate his love, the gnarled flesh from where they sprouted healing far more slowly than the rest of him, but it was to be expected. “The only way to regain your strength.”

“Precisely,” Hannibal crooned, his hands sliding up and over the wings as he kissed his nape. He took a moment to really feel them out, fingers rising and falling over the soft mounds of feathers. “You are the most deadly, beautiful creature I've ever seen…”

Feather fluttered under Hannibal’s touches, preening at the affection. Gui’s smirk grew far more maliciously delightful at Hannibal’s words. “I am sure this was not how the heavens destined me to be, but alas, it’s what has become of me.”

“Which makes your becoming all the more exquisite,” Hannibal said and thrust his hips against Gui’s ass, harshly, before moving off to help with the dishes. It was a possessive thing, claiming and longing. 

Gui take the demon a look as he washed the dishes and handed them to Hannibal to dry. “For me, perhaps, not for others.”

“The others do not count,” Hannibal pointed out, drying the dishes handed, setting each one aside. “ _All_ that matters is _us_ , our world. The rest can rot for all eternity.”

“If only we were the only two on the planet, in existence, nothing else would matter,” Gui said, thoughtfully, with some righteous indingence only fitting of an angel as dark as himself.

“Perhaps nothing else does matter to me,” Hannibal offered, a sly grin on his face as he ticked his head to the side to steal a glance at Gui. 

“A reasonable thing for a demon to say,” Gui said with a smile over at his beloved. His own instinct is to care far too much, though ravaging and causing chaos boiled rapidly through his veins, like a tug-o-war.

“I never deny my nature, just as you should not,” Hannibal smiled in return, and leaned over to kiss the corner of Gui’s luscious mouth. He put the last plate away and dried his hands. “Let’s have the rest of our coffee on deck, hm?”

Gui nodded, the storm had passed, and Buster was prancing around like he had to pee. He grabbed his coffee and pushed the door open, the salty sea hair wafting against his bareskin. He held the cabin door for Hannibal, breathing in the damp hair, taking in the smell of ozone, fresh after a lightning storm.

Hannibal walked out, barefeet slapping the wooden deck as his nostrils flared to take a cleansing breath. He clutched his coffee mug, sun peeking through the clouds and shining down upon the part of his furry chest that was exposed. He appeared to be more God, than demon, casting a look towards the ocean as though he might be able to control the waves. “These waters are insightful, they've much to tell to those who listen. Can you hear their poignant poetry?”

“I think they’re listening more to us, than we are them,” Gui said, pointedly, the calm of the waves as the boat drifted along while Gui checked the coordinates to be sure they were still on track. Thankfully they were. “A storm at sea, raging at the blossom of my becoming. A telling sign from the heavens.”

Impressed as always, at Gui’s quick wit and powerful grace, Hannibal pressed his palm over the small of his boy's back, licking his lips thoughtfully. “A tribute,” he added, love shining brighter than the sun through dark eyes. “Behold a force more potent than that of anything that walks this earth. That is what you are, and may the leaders bow at your feet, my beauty.”

Gui didn’t want all out power, he didn’t want to reign over people, he simply wanted to be with his soul mate, the man he’d trapped in his life time before this, caged in his heart, and held there, even when they were parted. Gui had never known love or caring for another soul as he did Seth. “Only if you are with me. Even then, I’d be happy with just us.”

“I shall never leave your side, and even if death, my love shall remain until I am born again to find you,” Hannibal promised, his cold, black heart only beating for Guillaume. He set his mug down and wrapped long, muscular arms around his angel’s waist, his chin resting on slim shoulders. 

Gui’s wings fluttered and bristled in the wind, warm and still for the most part, but a small gust here and there. He turned his head toward Hannibal, sipping his coffee. “That seems to be our destiny, doesn’t it?”

“Two opposing forces, brought together as one, in love and for all time,” Hannibal said in answer, his lips curving into a besotted smile before he nuzzled Gui. “It does and I would not have it any other way.”

“Perhaps some good will come of our ‘opposing’ forces.” Gui smiled back, wistfully, knowing that their merging was meant to bring down an Archangel with a head far too big on his shoulders.

“I believe it will,” Hannibal hummed and released Gui to pick up bus mug again. He leaned over the railing, hair blowing freely in the wind as the water splashed against the side of the boat. “How long before we reach the first port?”

“A few hours. We should stock up,” Gui said, calmly.

“I'm sure there will be plenty of delectable options to choose from,” Hannibal said, itching for a spot of violence and the feast that followed. But only if one presented itself.

“I’m sure there will be,” Gui agreed, setting his coffee down to turn and watch Hannibal, able to sense the malice and demise in him, much more than just empathy as the last human shell thought the ability to be.

Hannibal straightened his stance, able to feel the eyes upon him. He turned, and grinned, jagged, deadly teeth glinting in the sunlight. “Will you still join me?” he asked, merely wanting to check. “In participating and at the table?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Gui asked as he stepped forward. “Do the wings throw you off? Should I renounce my halo?”

“Don't you dare,” Hannibal said with a smile. He set his mug down again and tugged his angel to him, touching his wings once more. “I'm rather fond of both. Of you. I merely wished to be certain is all, hm?”

Gui smiled at that, wings fluttered under Hannibal’s perfect touch. “Good. I’m very certain of my place with you and at your table.”

“I'm pleased to hear it,” Hannibal whispered, and leaned in to kiss Gui’s mouth twice, as seagulls flew over head and sang their songs. “For it would not be a feast, without you.” 

The boy begged for blood at every turn, he would hardly outgrow it. He would hardly let go of their favorite activities. “I would never miss it.”

“Good,” Hannibal crooned and nipped under Gui’s jaw. He felt that all was right the world, their world, and knew there was nothing they couldn't overcome. 

“I love you,” Gui whispered and kissed Hannibal on the mouth, softly, carefully.

Hannibal embraced Gui for that, kissing him back tenderly, affectionately and hummed. “And I love you, Guillaume.”


End file.
